Duty and Desire
by hellabellakellas
Summary: Edward Cullen's life is a clarly laid path. But what happens when he meets Ms. Isabella Swan? Will he stick to the path of duty or veer off the beaten trail and towards a desire he's only ever read about?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow, Kels. We're busy bees :)

I knooooooooooow. Look at this another story! And something COMPLETELY different - a crossover!

Branching out...we're tots branching out! Oh and HAIIII to all the newbies :)

I know but despite the *cough*crossover*cough* I don't think we own either storyline. They still belong to their respective owners; SMeyer and JAusten.

Guh, lame. We do fun shit with them, though. You know what's even more fun?

Ummmmm... wait wait... I know! GETTING REVIEWS! :D :D Am I right?

YOU ARE! :D it's cause you're tots the brains of this Op :)

Nonsense, but hey, how about we let these folks get to readin the awesomeness that is the start of this new fic?

Tots! :)

* * *

Prologue

EPOV

I think that everyone is expected to play their part and learn their lines. We are all responsible for our rank and station, and no one can change this but ourselves.

This was how I found myself at my Aunt Irina's home in the country, selling my soul as it were.

"Edward, you know that this will be to the benefit of Rosalie as well. You will inherit all of my land, my title and my wealth. Although yours is not inconsiderable, my title will offer you greater prestige. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Aunt," I sighed, moving to the large window over looking the lawn. Selling. My. Soul.

"When Jane comes of age, you will propose to secure this," my aunt continued.

I groaned a little, rubbing my face with my hand. Sometimes, I'd love to backhand the insufferable old hag.

"I'm assuming you have lint in your eye, and not that you have a distaste for my daughter?"

I shook my head. "No, Aunt."

I liked Jane well enough, it was true but it was hardly love that I felt for her. I didn't lust after her the way a man is supposed to. She was just a child, as was I in many ways. But not enough to count, I suppose. My mother died giving birth to my sister, Rosalie, and my father followed shortly after when I was fourteen.

And now, yet again, I was sacrificing. It was true that we were not poor, and that I could have provided enough of a dowry for Rosalie on my own; but the fact of the matter was that by allying myself with my Aunt, I could give Rosalie a choice. She could become an old maid if she wanted; it didn't matter.

I just had to make it through the marriage.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: What's this Belzo?

OOOOOOOO looks like chap deux! :D

FANCY! But you know what's not fancy and is more... redneck walmart-y? The fact that SMeyer still owns even though this is a crossover; although Ms. Austen owns some of it too, which brings back some of the class.

Tots. Austen knew what was up :P Kinna like all the peoples reading this fantabulous fic!

Exactly! So how about leaving us some love in the form of a review or PM to let us know what you think? We heart feedback more than... well, more than PB M&Ms which says A LOT!

Tons and tons! :D

* * *

**BPOV**

"Isabella!" My mother yelled from down the corridor. It really wasn't necessary; it wasn't as if our modest home were a palace in which screaming was imperative to being heard.

No, I believe my mother just enjoyed the act of screaming at the top of her lungs.

Nevertheless, I hurried to the opposite end of the hall and into the dressing room where she and a maid were standing beside my elder sister Alice. My mother appeared to be in a fit of despair.

"What is it, mother?" I asked, moving quickly to her side.

"This dress! It will not do; it simply will NOT do!" she wailed, covering her mouth with one hand, which astonishingly covered the whole thing.

"Why not? It looks lovely," I said, viewing Alice in the lavender ball gown. "You look radiant Alice." I added, turning to look up at my sister as she stood on the footstool.

She turned to smile hesitantly. "Really Bella? I look all right? I do so dearly wish to make a good impression on Mr. Hale this evening."

Mr. Hale. His name well as might be God as far as my mother was concerned. He owned a great deal of land farther south, and even had a home right in London. His money and his status were the only reason my sister and I were being sent to this ball at all. My mother had convinced herself that Mr. Hale would fall in love and marry my dear sister before night's end - he just had to make introduction.

And there was no doubt that my sister was the most beautiful girl in our countryside. She was petite as most gentlemen prefer, with ice blue eyes and striking jet black hair that was nearly always pulled back; most weren't even aware that it went below her shoulders. There was no doubt in my mind that Mr. Hale would find her agreeable; however, whether he would propose by night's end was a bit suspect.

Abruptly my mother's eyes spun to me, raking over my beige work dress. "And why are you not presentable Isabella? Oh heavens, I told you we were to depart at half six. And look!" She once again screeched like a howling bird, "it's nearly half five!"

I gave a sideways glance to Alice who was stifling a laugh by covering her pink lips. "Yes mother. I'll go now; I was unaware of the time," I apologized calmly.

"Yes dear girl! Go! You must be ready to be a second, albeit distant second, choice should Mr. Hale prefer his women on the less breathtaking side of the beauty scale."

I nodded, brushing her comment to the side as I made my way out of the dressing room, with the maid following on my tail.

It wasn't that I was hideous, no. I wasn't a shut in, or a mute; if anything I was entirely the opposite. I was friendly and occasionally a bit talkative; which caused my mother great grief in certain situations - such as finding a husband.

My sister Alice was perfect in that regard. Being very soft spoken and shy, along with her stunning looks, she caught the eye of many suitors; however, her being the most desirable left my mother pushing for her to marry up and marry very well. Thus, the ball with Mr. Hale.

We arrived promptly at seven. Not early enough to be the first to arrive but not late enough to receive comments on punctuality. My mother, and god bless his patience, my father, stepped inside first. After making introduction with the charitable hosts of the party they introduced my sister and me - Alice first, of course.

My mother was very much like a wild animal; eyes wide and seeking out her prey quietly. Though, there was nothing quiet about her attack. Once she spotted Mr. Hale, conversing with his sister and a tall bronze haired man she practically screeched like a bird - a manic bird at that.

She tugged on Alice's arm so hard I worried about it popping out of its socket; fortunately (or not), my sister had the quick reflex to grab my arm and pull me with her.

"Mr. Hale, Ms. Hale, it's a pleasure. I am Renee Swan, wife of Mr. Charles Swan, an inspector in Meryton." She began, giving a short dip of introduction. "And these are my daughters, Ms. Alison Swan and... well, the other is her younger sister, Isabella." Alice and I curtsied in unison, lowering our heads slightly.

Mr. Hale was very gracious in not commenting on my mother's behavior or brazen attitude. "It is a pleasure Mrs. Swan. Your husband has been a dear friend of my family's for years. We appreciate his efforts in keeping our community safe." He acknowledged with a smile before turning to Alice and me.

"And ladies, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my elder sister Tanya Hale and my dear friend Edward Cullen." He responded politely, turning his eyes to each of his companions. My eyes locked on Mr. Cullen's and for a brief moment my breath hitched.

Both Tanya and Edward gave a curt bow of recognition, all the while my eyes were unable to tear from Edward's. His jaw locked and I noticed his Adam's apple bob before he broke the gaze. He cleared his throat, nodding to all of us and sufficiently excusing himself from the conversation.

Well, that wasn't very agreeable.

**EPOV**

Most interesting, this feeling.

It was quite like being knocked from a horse, in that it came with the same jolt and burst all through one's body. I just couldn't know why as I'd never experienced such a feeling beyond...falling from a horse.

It was moments before Tanya, Jasper's sister found me. I could smell her coming. What a good way to detect something foul.

"You have quite the way about you Mr. Cullen. I wish I had the audacity to be able to walk away from such vileness as the Swan women as easily and with as few repercussions to my reputation as you."

"Vile?" I questioned, turning back to her and disgracing my mother by pulling a hand through my hair. "I didn't find them vile."

"Yes, did you not witness the way Mrs. Swan threw herself at our feet? It was wretched."

I rolled my eyes. Tanya was too judgmental. "She was merely overzealous in her welcome. It would do you well to be kind."

"I was kind. I stayed. And since when do you pride yourself in being gracious? You nearly ran like a criminal from the conversation the moment introductions had finished."

I shrugged. "Rosalie's making her debut here. I have to be courteous." I glared over at her, knowing all the well what Tanya was whispering in my Rosie's ear. "And I didn't run, I excused myself at a hastened pace."

Tanya's lips pursed, making her look more like a fish out of water than a lady of society. "Well, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. After how that Isabella Swan girl was staring at you, practically desperate." She laughed.

My head snapped to her in disgust. Isabella had done nothing wrong, other than have the misfortune to meet Tanya. "Watch your manners; your brother seemed quite taken with the dark haired girl." With that, I brushed past her and back toward the party where I found the younger guests to be in the middle of a dance.

"You should ask her," I said lowly, coming up behind Jasper as he watched the dark haired Swan from across the floor.

"Isn't she just the most radiant woman in this entire room? Dare I say in all this county."

I laughed a little at his bold conjecture. "She's fair, I'll give you that."

"She has far surpassed fair my friend, it seems that the mere notion she is simply fair is to insult her beauty."

"Easy, Shakespeare," I replied, raising an eyebrow at him. "Ask her to dance, then."

Jasper twitched, nervously. "Nay. She does not seem too keen on me."

"You didn't even speak to her."

"She has been preoccupied speaking with her sister, Bella," he replied, then turned to me with a smile. "Unless.. what if you were to dance with Miss Bella so that I may have the opportunity to ask for a dance with Miss Alice?"

I rolled my eyes, clapping as the dance ended. "Let's go, Romeo."

Jasper nodded, walking over to the Miss Swans, and tapped the elder's shoulder. "Miss Alice.. uh, umm.. that is.." he stuttered, while I suppressed a laugh. "How are you enjoying the party this evening?"

Alice blushed, and looked down at her feet, giving us a tight curtsy. "Very Well, Mr. Hale. And you?"

"Very well indeed," he replied, swallowing nervously. "I would like to inquire as to whether you are partial... that is, if you enjoy dancing?"

"I do," she responded, almost shyer than he, if it were possible. I could only look on amused. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing at their display. It was also then that I saw Miss Swan, the younger staring at me intently; almost skeptically.

Jasper grinned as though she'd just accepted his hand and offered his arm. "Would you do me the honor?"

Of course she accepted his arm, and I was left with Bella. Alone. I clicked my tongue on the roof of my mouth, taking a deep breath. "Miss Swan, would you do me the honor of this dance?"

She still seemed doubtful of me, but accepted my arm. "Of course Mr. Cullen."

"Thank you," I replied, leading her to our line and waiting for it to begin. The whole...dancing thing was not exactly fun, nor was it something I particularly enjoyed. However, it seemed worse to leave her there alone or even worse still to have one of the other...boys here attempt to do the thing.

"I find your countryside quite agreeable," I mentioned as we began, her palm barely resting against mine.

"Thank you. I dare say you and your friends have selected the ideal time of year to visit; it is neither too warm, nor too cold and the flowers have just begun to bloom," she started, but waited until we were close again to continue. "I have heard from my uncle and aunt, that Pemberly is lovely year round."

"It is. My father had spent a fortune to keep up with it," I replied, moving around again in the proper way. "We should be delighted to have you and your sister up some afternoon."

"That is most kind. I'm sure she would be most delighted to receive the invitation. And I... well it would be a pleasure to walk around the gardens."

I nodded. "They're quite expansive. I often find myself lost in them." Why on earth was I so engrossed in the gardens? And why did I want to badly for her to know them?

She smiled warmly, "Getting lost, I dare say, is sometimes half the fun. Do you not agree?" She inquired, her smile growing ever larger.

Her grin was infectious. "I do. When I was a boy, I hid from my nannies there." Something about her...something indeed.

She laughed quietly, the sound making me feel warm inside. "I can only imagine the riffraff you would get into with Mr. Hale as a child."

I nodded, pulling away as the song ended. "All the time."

She gave a low curtsey, and dipped her head. "Thank you for the dance Mr. Cullen."

"My pleasure, Miss Swan."

My pleasure, indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First and foremost, we'd like to thank our AWESOME FANTASTIC SUPER DUPER THE BEST EVER, beta (yes we have one of those after how many fics?) **whatsthefracas.**She's awesome-oly, right belzo?

Durrrrr, she's the bestest!

If only the owner of these characters - SMeyer was as cool. Pshhhh

YEah, but that's a tall order. I don't think anyone can be as cool as her.

True, true. But you know what else is cooler than SMeyer?

This crossover?

And reviews!

OHHH RIGHT! Well, leave us some cause you know we love hearing from you :)

* * *

**BPOV**

There was something incredibly intriguing about Mr. Cullen; about the way I could feel his eyes on me as I left the dance floor and the way his green eyes burned into my mind to the point where I believed I was going mad from having dreams of him the following three nights.

I wanted to see him. There was an urge, one that I'd never experienced before that yearned to see him and truly know him.

Fortunately Mr. Cullen was a man of his word and the morning of the fifth day, after having the first evening of sleep without his piercing eyes in my dreams, he called upon Alice and me to visit him and Mr. Hale at the Hale's estate.

I had to be aloof. Mr. Cullen was a man of great pride and dignity. He was also a man known for having little emotion for those outside of the Hales and his sister. So, as we were primped and prodded for our outing to the Hale's summer home at Netherfield, I took care to mind the thoughts that swirled in my head and heart.

The thoughts that urged me to speak with Mr. Cullen. That encouraged me to ask about the mischievous things he and Mr. Hale did. That pushed me to beg him to let me in.

Because that was foolish. I was ordinary from head to toe; from status in life to educational accomplishments. There was nothing I possessed that Mr. Cullen couldn't find in ample supply (and better, if truth be told), elsewhere.

After a three hour journey, Alice and I arrived at the property. Mr. Hale happily and may I say a bit anxiously, was awaiting us at the footsteps of the path; beside him, a stoic Mr. Cullen stood, hands behind his back and jaw once again clenched.

_Oh to soften his expression with a touch of my hand to his cheek._

No Bella, that is unrealistic and a complete act of impropriety. Mr. Hale graciously held out a hand for Alice, helping her out of the carriage. I smiled at his kind nature and just as I was to exit myself, a warm hand rested under mine, sending a bolt of heat through my entire being. My eyes flashed up to meet the pair of green eyes that had plagued my dreams in the nights prior.

"Mr. Cullen." I nodded, once I had landed safely on the ground. I bowed shallowly and took note as he nodded his head.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Swan." He greeted, extending his forearm towards me politely.

I tried to hide the blush that stained my cheeks as I took his arm and walked with him toward the main house. "Have you enjoyed your stay thus far?" I asked.

"Very much, thank you." He nodded curtly, his eyes trained straight ahead. "Have you enjoyed your...home?"

I smiled a bit, nodding my head slightly. "Apart from an at times frantic mother, my house is very enjoyable," I responded, laughing softly as I turned my head to look at him.

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Swan is most...energetic, isn't she?"

"There is no doubt that she could run miles around any of us, including our youngest sister," I confirmed.

We made our way up the steps and I felt the heat expand tenfold throughout my body as the flat of his hand rested on my lower back and he guided me up the staircase.

"How many of you are there?" he asked. His stride shortened and he began slowing down. "I thought only two?"

"I am afraid you have been misinformed." I replied, slowing my pace to match his own. "Alice and I are the eldest. There are three others - all girls."

"My, your father certainly has his work cut out." He chuckled, guiding me into a room nearly the size of our entire first floor. His hand rested on my lower back once again, and I felt the warmth I had come to crave, spread around the area. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

I furrowed my brows at his slightly snide comment, but remained silent as I sat down on the chair across from the sofa. My sister and Mr. Hale had already disappeared for a walk and it was only Mr. Cullen and I in the large piano room. "Thank you."

"Do you play?" he asked, gesturing to the piano forte that sat parallel to the wall of floor to ceiling windows.

I turned my head in his direction shaking my head. "Not very well. Yourself?"

He smirked arrogantly, nodding firmly. "Well."

Pompous. Utterly conceited. "As well as you get lost?" I replied curtly, but grinning sweetly.

"Better, actually," he mused, laughing a bit.

"Really?" I asked standing and walking over to him, sitting at the piano. "Teach me."

"Alright," he stated, moving to hover behind me. His arms wrapped over my shoulders and arms; his hands touching my own as he positioned them over the keys. "Like this; This is middle C." He said, pressing his finger against mine and mine against the ivory bar.

I laughed, trying to ignore the pulsating feel of his hand against mine as he continued to lean over me. "I play, just not well." I repeated. "I know the keys."

"Then play me something," he challenged, pulling away abruptly and moving to sit beside me on the bench.

The pressure was on. I took a deep breath and hovered my fingers over the keys, beginning to play. I was growing more confident as my fingers danced fluidly over the keys. I turned my gaze from my hands to Edward who was staring intently in my direction. My breathing sped up at the intensity of his gaze and my fingers tripped over one another and I missed a few notes.

"My apologies," I replied, feeling my cheeks flush. "I warned you I wasn't very good," I added, laughing a little at my own inferiority.

"You're wonderful," he murmured, his breathing heavy and palpable.

"You're a very good liar." I smiled, trying to steady my own breath as I saw his eyes dart down to my lips.

I was wanting things I never dreamed.

I was feeling things I had only ever read in books.

I was craving something I knew Mr. Cullen could never offer a girl of my standing.

His affection.

**EPOV**

She was, in a word...perfection.

She wasn't anything other than herself at any given moment, nor did she expect anything from me in return. Why should she; I owed her nothing. "You should play more often. You really are exquisite." In more ways than one.

"I would, if it were possible. When my youngest sister was born, my father sold our piano."

I furrowed my brow. "Would you like this one?"

She gasped slightly, withdrawing her hands. "I couldn't."

I shook my head, looking back down at the old and slightly out of tune contraption. "Why not? I'm offering it because you should play more often. Please accept."

"Mr. Cullen, I am very grateful for your generosity, but I cannot accept," she informed me, smiling politely. "You must understand that it is not because I do not want it, but there are things that would be said if I were to and I cannot tarnish my family's reputation simply because you are charitable and far too generous." She sounded oddly sad, her fingers running over the keys longingly.

I rolled my eyes at her, more because she was adorably absurd than that I was annoyed with her. "Fine. An anonymous donation of a piano forte will be given to your family," I replied, heading to the beverage cart stationed in the corner. "Tea?"

"Mr. Cullen, you don't understand." She stood, her hand reaching out hesitantly to touch my arm. "I... I cannot accept the gift." Her eyes slipped away from mine, and she flushed a bit. "Aside from the reasons I previously noted, the reason that my father gave away our old instrument is because... because we had to convert our piano room into another bedroom, for my younger sisters."

"You haven't the room?"

She paused momentarily, as though mulling her answer. "Our home is a comfortable one. It may not be as grand as a palace or the places you are used to, but it's where I grew up. It's the only home I've ever known."

I sighed. She had affection for the place, even though it was not the most ostentatious. "Then it's settled. You shall come here every day to play. I'll even send my carriage."

Her blush only seemed to grow, endearing her to me even more. "You are far too kind Mr. Cullen. I do not wish to be an imposition."

"It isn't," I replied, pouring a cup of tea for her. "Besides, I think you'll have to accompany your sister here more often, anyway."

"I am sure it would be much more agreeable for both you as well as Mr. Hale if my sister traveled alone to visit going forward."

"Oh," I replied. "I see." If she didn't want to come, she could have just said so. "Please, sit. I'll go see what's keeping Jasper and your sister." And with that, I left. I felt humiliated that I'd let myself get so carried away for no reason at all. I had no...hopes with this girl. She was a common girl from the middle of nowhere.

It meant nothing.

After having wandered about the house for a while, I returned to the music room where Miss Swan was still waiting. "I have come up with naught."

She stood, moving toward me in the salon. "Thank you for searching for my sister but I do not dare meddle in her happiness at this time. As you appear nothing short of aggravated with me, allow me to grant you some peace. I do no wish to bring you discomfort; I will bid my leave and walk in the garden until Mr. Hale and she have decided to part ways for the day."

"You don't have to leave," I told her. "I apologize for my behavior, but you do not have to leave just yet."

"But you just—" she started, her words coming out in a jumble. "all but ran out of here to get me out."

"I told you to sit," I said, because I have a knack for the obvious. "Asking a person to sit is hardly 'leave and never return'."

She shook her head, her cheeks lightly stained again. "You implied based on your rush out to see what was keeping them. Hinting that they had taken a long time and you wished to have your solitude."

"No...I said I was going to get them to _go and get them." _Honestly, the woman was dense. "I thought your sister came to socialize with all of us and maybe...maybe I like her too." I added, probably with more force than necessary. However, it wasn't true. To be honest, there was something about Alice that perplexed me, but I was assuredly not interested in...anything with her.

"Oh, so this a competition for her affections then?" she asked, clarifying. "You are incorrigible Mr. Cullen and I cannot believe that a man as well respected as you are would sink to such levels to humiliate someone. Women are not cards; you cannot bet that you will win the hand."

"Humiliate?" I asked, confused by the thought. "Who could be humiliated besides me? _If_ I had _any_ type of affection for your sister, they would obviously be wasted because of her clear desire for Mr. Hale. Would you not agree?" Dear lord, I was sounding like my aunt.

"What of your friend, your dear friend Mr. Hale. Would he not be distraught if my sister expressed even the most minimal affections towards you? You are correct that her affections lie with Mr. Hale, Mr. Cullen but you did not know that for certain."

I softened at her words, unsure how she could be so oblivious. "How could you not see it the moment everyone else did?"

"I saw what my sister felt. Do not think me as naive as that. I worry for her; she has never felt this for any man and Mr. Hale could break.." She drew a deep breath and I could sense the she was truly fearful for her sister's well being. "He could break her heart so easily."

I took a step closer to her, so I could speak softly. "So could any man. Better it be the one who loves her; at least he would soften the blow."

"A heartbreak is worst when it's done by the one who has it." She whispered, looking me directly in the eye.

I raised an eyebrow. "If you've given your heart, believe me it won't be broken. The one who takes it will cherish it about his own." That was true. My father loved my mother so much it killed him. It was common knowledge he'd died of a broken heart.

"Giving your heart to someone who could never do anything but hold it weakly, is a fool's game," she said, taking one step closer. "It makes the receiver all the more aware of his apathy, the giver all the more aware of her own insanity."

I pulled my arms behind my back, looking down at her. "You're assuming that the heart is in want of being broken. Why can't the heart remain whole?"

"Not at all. I assume that the heart wants what the heart wants regardless of standing, regardless of outside influence. The heart remains whole only in the hope that the receiver won't break it. But apathy, apathy is almost worse. It implies no emotion. No careful regard."

"Apathy isn't an option in taking someone's heart," I told her. "You may offer it, but it won't always be accepted."

"One could take it without realizing. If an apathetic person, for example, takes it hoping that the apathy will turn to more. That the heart beats enough for both of them to love, then he may accept it with an unfounded hope and leave the girl broken beyond repair."

I leaned down a little, searching her eyes. "Have you been heart broken, Miss Swan?"

"I've never met a man worth the risk. Have you?" she inquired, her tone oddly defiant.

"Never," I challenged.

"If you haven't, with all of the travels and your vast social circle, then how can you expect me to have had the luck when the margin is far more narrow?"

I sighed, pushing a hand through my hair. "Because I think you know what you want."

"Just because I know what I want, does not mean I've met the man that meets those standards."

"Yes, but you've narrowed the field," I replied, moving past her to sit on the pink sofa. Awful color.

"You are kind. My mother would say I've set my sights too high, considering." She laughed, the sound almost musical.

I looked up at her, returning the smile hesitantly. "Your sights could never be set too high. You should have what you dream of."

"Says the man that could have any woman in England."

Categorically not true, but not something I was particularly fond of discussing. "I think you should come tomorrow at two."

"Is that your way of attempting a clever subject change Mr. Cullen?" she teased, a knowing smiles gracing her lips.

I laughed a little. "Maybe." I sighed, pulling at my hair again and looked back up at her. "But nevertheless..."

"Nevertheless you think it's perfectly possible for me to find someone, but you have no hope?" she pushed.

"I didn't say I had no hope; just that I'm not as...free as some." Truth be told, I was feeling something for the girl in front of me. Something more than I'd felt for anyone prior.

"Edward, you are a man, with an abundant amount of money, and the entire civilized world at your fingertips. What is holding you back?" she spat, then her eyes went wide with shock and she covered her mouth. "I am, oh god... so sorry Mr. Cullen. I-I, please forgive me."

I grinned at her taking a deep breath, leaning in toward her. "Money doesn't buy happiness and it certainly doesn't buy love. What's holding me back?" I reiterated, leaning back again. "Better yet, what isn't?"

"There you two are!" I raised an eyebrow at Jasper's entrance with the older Miss Swan on his arm. He was acting as though we were the ones missing for hours. "We've been all over searching for you!"

I raised an eyebrow, smirking at Miss Isabella. "Really?"

"We were here the entire time," Miss Isabella informed, smiling at me. "He was trying to help me improve my piano forte repetoire."

Miss Swan, the elder, flicked her eyes from her younger sister to me, then back to her sister. "I see."

"Yes," I replied, standing and moving back toward the window. "Miss Swan has agreed to come back for lessons. I should think you'd like to accompany her?"

I turned back to them, just in time to see Miss Swan, the elder's face light up. "Of course. I doubt she would be allowed to attend alone."

Miss Swan's eyes returned to mine, and she looked up at me through her dark fringe of lashes. "Mr. Cullen suggested we return tomorrow at, two in the afternoon was it?"

I nodded, confirming the time as the ladies decided it was best they go.

"Piano lessons?" Jasper asked, raising in eyebrow in my direction.

"Don't ask," I replied, watching their carriage disappear.

It was better to give away the lessons than my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: oooo hi there belzoni!**

**kellyoooooooooooooo**

**hiiiiiiiiiiii... whats new?**

**ehh nada... you?**

**just this AWESOME chapter**

**Ooooooooo ahhhhhhhhh :D But unfortunately, the only thing we own over here is the plot. **

**how true, and barely that since really its our own twist on 2 awesome stories**

**true true! buttt...I'd like some reviews. What about you?**

**oooo reviews would be, in the words of Tony the Tiger.. GRRRRRRRRRREAT!**

**lol. niceeeeeeee**

**so peeps here's the deal: read & review so that we feel inspired to keep writing :)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Weeks went by, with Alice and I going to visit Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen. Alice would run into Mr. Hale's arms and he would laugh and kiss her cheeks and lips affectionately.

There was no need to hide here; it was only us and the servants. Here, Mr. Hale and my sister could be free to be in love and young and giddy. On the outside, all events we attended with them, we remained conservative and at arm's length.

Mr. Cullen rarely danced and when he did it was either with me or Ms. Hale. Mr. Hale however, only danced with Alice.

It had been over a month since we began meeting the men daily. My piano lessons were getting much better and I joked about as much with Mr. Cullen one sunny summer day.

"You know, if I receive a marriage proposal it'll be because of you." I laughed as I continued playing as he circled around the room.

He turned his gaze from the window and far distance, over to me. "How do you mean?"

"Well, as I'm sure your aware, men prefer a woman who is well rounded. That their future wife know languages, be well read, and play an instrument. Thanks to your teaching, my mother will be elated to pawn me off to someone who is only looking for two of three of those requirements." I laughed softly, watching him.

"And what if he just wanted someone to love him, unconditionally?" He sighed, almost painfully so.

"What man do you know that would marry a girl of my standing and only ask for that in return?" I asked, answering his question with a question as my fingers stopped moving along the keys.

His eyes met my own as he answered. "I know of one."

"Then I'm sure he has many women of more accomplishment chasing after his affections." I countered, going back to playing. He resumed his turn about the room and I continued, "I have nothing to offer a man Mr. Cullen. No wealth as Ms. Hale, no extroadinary beauty as my sister. All I have is conversation, and the majority of suitors prefer someone without it."

He stopped, brows furrowed as if perplexed by my admission. "Then they have missed out on one of the finest minds I've ever had the pleasure of knowing."

I couldn't stop the blush that spread, and I focused on my hands as they glided along the ivory panels. "I suppose, I do have one thing... something else to give."

His voice dropped a few octaves in both tone and volume as he inquired, "What's that?"

"My devotion and loyalty." I replied, once again my hands stopping slowly, as I looked down and peered at him out of my peripheral vision. "Because I was a fool and gave my heart to someone who could never return the affection. So that is all I can give; loyalty and devotion."

He moved closer, kneeling beside where I sat on the piano bench. His eyes searched mine and I couldn't look away as he spoke. "Whomever he is, he is a fool not to return your love."

It's you. It's you. You have my heart. I wanted to scream, but knew it would just be in vain. I smiled weakly and shook my head. "No, he is brilliant and not at all the way his reputation in society would reflect. He is warm, and tender... and patient."

"If he's all of those things, how can you be sure he doesn't love you?" He argued, smiling at me kindly.

"He has had every opportunity, and yet has said nothing."

He sat back on his heels, cocking his head to one side. "Perhaps I've monopolized your time? He's unaware of your affections because he hasn't spent as much time with you as I have."

"No." I replied, meeting his eyes once more and shaking my head. "Trust, that has nothing to do with it. It is simple. He does not feel as I do, which is why he has not said the words. I can hardly fault him for simply not finding me agreeable."

He smiled almost laughing, and leaned back towards me once again. "Then, I'll go back to my original thought: he is a fool. You are most agreeable and the man who snatches you up will be the luckiest in town."

I blushed, looking down at my hands. "You only say that because you revere me as a sister. That is something one says when they are either in love or find the other much like a sibling."

He remained silent, which would have been an indication of confirmation had it not been for the way his eyes were focused so intently on me and his lips parted as he breathed audibly in heavy pants. Was he... offended at my assumption?

My eyes found his and didn't break. I found my chest begin to move quickly to keep up with my heart rate and matching the speed and sound of his warm breath. "Mr. Cullen... oh, I-I've spoken out of line again, haven't I? I am terrib-"

"No, No you haven't." He murmured quietly, his eyes casting downward towards my lips. "Not at all, Miss Swan."

"Then what is it? What have I done? I have never rendered you speechless before Mr. Cullen."

"Always." He argued quietly, "Always."

I was so confused. I had never noticed silence between us before. We had always been talkative and friendly. Before I realized what I was doing, I had leaned forward touching the side of his jaw as I had only dreamed of doing. "Tell me." I whispered. "Please."

His eyes closed and he tilted his hand to the side, leaning into my hand. "Oh, Bella..."

I smiled at the affection he was displaying at the use of my first name, my nickname at that. "Edward..." I breathed. "Look at me, please." My heart was beating so loudly I could barely hear my own voice.

He blinked slowly, opening them and looking at me with a conflicted expression on his face.

My face fell at his expression. "I- I'm sorry. I should know by now... Mr. Cullen." Of course, it wasn't my place to refer to him by his first name. I should know my place. And it was never to be his. I was a fool to think I stood a chance otherwise.

He curled his fingers around my wrist, his expression remaining the same. "No, it's not that." He whispered, rubbing his cheek against my palm.

"Then tell me, please." I replied, a tinge of worry in my voice. "I hate it when you're sad. Your eyebrows furrow, you get the two lines in your forehead and your jaw locks." I rambled, caressing his jaw slowly.

"It's me, isn't it? The fool?" He asked, his voice barely audible.

I felt the tears well up and I couldn't find my voice, but he had to know. I couldn't stand keeping this inside for so long. I shut my eyes and nodded slowly.

Petrified of his response.

**EPOV**

My heart leapt in my chest, as I leaned into her touch, oblivious to anything else around us. Then it all came crashing down on me. My life. My duty. My promise.

"Oh, Bella..." I whispered again, pulling the two of us closer together and taking a last few self-indulgent moments in her warmth. "Bella..."

If I told her, everything would be over. There would be no other way to prevent this, unless I lied to her. I didn't think I could. Not to Miss Swan.

"If only...I had...a heart...to give." I managed to choke out, feeling embarrassed by my emotional display.

Her lips formed a tight, pursed line that belied her emotions. "I understand. Thank you for your honesty." She said, her voice quivering. "I think... I should go. Please inform my sister when you see her. I do not wish to intrude on her time with Mr. Hale." She said quietly, turning to leave. "Thank you for letting me practice on your piano forte. As I said, I'm sure you have assisted my mother however indirect, on her happiness of finding me a suitable husband."

I watched her leave, overcome with the desire to follow her out. Never one to do the right thing, I charged after her. "Miss Swan!" I called, waiting as she paused on the stair. "I hope this means...I hope this means we can still...be friends?" Or something.

She turned slowly, her eyes not meeting mine but instead cast to the floor. "I believe considering the circumstances of your heart belonging to another and mine trapped where it should not belong, not to mention the impropriety of our relations because of the previously stated situation, I feel it unwise to continue." Her eyes met mine, and I wished they hadn't; they were glistening with tears and I loathed myself for causing her pain. "Perhaps in time, when both of us have wed, we may meet again and be allowed amiable relations."

I moved toward her, knowing that this could very well be the last time I saw her, as well as the last time I would ever feel even remotely happy. I looked down her at her trembling hands, taking one and placing it over the spot my heart should lie. "Had I a heart, I would give it to you." I whispered, squeezing my hand over her own, before promptly turning and retreating upstairs.

I felt oddly calm and clear minded after the exchange; at least until I was faced with Miss Swan, the elder.

"I can only be thankful that Mr. Hale is twice the man you are, Mr. Cullen."

Ah. Of course.

I nodded to Miss Swan the elder and excused myself, going back to my rooms and watching her carriage ride away again.

Only this time, they wouldn't be back.

This time, everything was blank again.

"You really do tend to underestimate your own wealth, my dear friend." He said, sitting on the sofa.

I sighed, turning back to him. "Do I?" From where I looked, I had none.

"You have enough fortune, I dare say, to more than provide for Rosalie until she has passed old age. And, it appears that you are rich in love as well; it is simply a matter of claiming what is yours before someone steals it away."

I tapped my finger against my jaw, still feeling the warmth she'd left there. "You know I cannot. Going against my aunt and her wishes...would be suicide."

He scoffed, raising a disbelieving brow. "You have inherited your parents fortune and have done quite well with your own that you have personally acquired. Do not tell me that you would place the importance of, and excuse the term, an old hag, for an aunt above your own most carnal needs?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you consider, as you put it 'carnal needs' ahead of your own sister's well being?"

"That" he pointed to me, "is what I speak of." There was a long pause before he chose his words, then said: "Edward, you can more than adequately support Rosalie until the end of time. She can continue to live comfortably as long as you continue to do business as you do. What you are doing for your aunt is commendable, I admit, but suicide in its own right... is it not?"

I sighed, turning back to the window, and watching the rain begin to splash against the panes. "I suppose it is. Well, seems we have to poision the old hag to free us all."

"Or stop insisting her way is the only way to live." He laughed, standing to approach me. "You know as well as I do, that you could more than provide for both your sister and the younger Ms. Swan on your more than ample allowance. Let yourself be happy Edward, Rosalie and your parents would want that for you." And with that, he was gone.

I slumped down on the sofa, pulling at my hair again.

Could I, though?

Could I give up everything I had been bread to protect for...happiness?

**BPOV**

Though Alice had been giggling over it for weeks, Mr. Hale's proposal was a bit of a surprise and the wedding planning a whirlwind of speed.

Ms. Hale had fallen in love with my sister and adored her. I, on the other hand, she refused to converse with unless in the presence of her brother, or Mr. Cullen.

I believe her to be a puckered old prune, but that is just my opinion.  
My sister had been determined to marry before the leaves began to change, and so the wedding was held just weeks after the proposal, at the same estate where Mr. Cullen had made his opinion of me clear.

He saw me as a friend, as a sibling. But he had affections for another. I was to be runner up; he had given his heart away.

I truly hoped she knew what an incredible man he was.

We dressed hurriedly, Alice anxious to finally marry the man of her dreams.

My father, smiling his moustache-covering grin remained calm, as my mother went about in her usual manner.

Though, in a home this large, her voice seemed even louder somehow; perhaps there was an echo.

We carefully made our way out to the expansive garden, my eyes briefly stopping on Mr. Newton, a cousin of my father's who had escorted me to the ceremony. He had squinty blue eyes, similar to my sister's in color, and a boyish face which hid well his age - nearly fifteen years my senior.

My eyes locked back to the row I walked down, feeling my throat tighten as I saw Mr. Cullen standing beside Mr. Hale looking nothing shy of perfection.  
The ceremony was lengthy, but beautiful, and I had never seen a man so in love with a woman as Mr. Hale was with my sister.

It seemed as though, while evident it was a marriage of benefit for my family; Mr. Hale regarded himself as the lucky one.

At the reception, which was splayed amongst the flora and fauna, I did my best to steer clear of Mr. Cullen; however much my eyes seemed to drift to him whenever I felt the pulsating warmth of his nearby presence.

"You seem...distracted, Miss Swan." Mr. Newton observed, breathing heavily as he spoke. Ew, porridge and bitter coffee.

I stifled a groan of disgust and shook my head. "Not at all Mr. Newton, I was simply admiring the flowers growing along the vines." I replied, motioning to them. "Do you happen to know what type they are?"  
"Garden Dahlias. My mother's favorite." A familiar voice answered huskily behind me.

I spun around, nearly colliding with the bronze hair man who stood behind me. "Oh.. oh." I replied unable to find words as I inhaled his scent. "They're lovely."

He nodded, not taking his eyes off of the flora. "They are quite lovely." He added, taking a deep breath before finally turning to meet my eyes. "Good Afternoon, Miss Swan."

I lowered my head and knelt briefly. "Mr. Cullen."

"And you must be..." He trailed off, sticking out his hand towards my cousin.

"Michael Newton. I am the preacher at the local parish in Lower Darby; a parish attended by your most esteemed Aunt, the Lady De Borugh."

"Yes, she's often spoken of your...lengthy sermons." He noted in remembrance, rolling his eyes ever so slightly.

My cousin either did not hear him, or chose not to as he nodded emphatically. "Yes, yes. Lady De Bourgh attends mass every Sunday; often times, Saturday as well. She's a most venerable-"

"Miss Swan, you really should see the mums growing on the fair side of the garden." He interrupted rather rudely, sliding his arm up to me immediately for acceptance. "Permit me to show you?"

Well I couldn't very well discourage it since he had offered in front of another. I sucked in a breath and wound my forearm around his. "That would be lovely."

"Good day, Mr. Newton. I promise to return her intact." He informed, waiting until we were a good few yards away before leaning into me a little and laughing softly as he spoke. "How you tolerated him walking you around for the last two hours, I'll never know."

"He has been my escort to daily outings the last week. My family is quite taken by him and what he can offer."

"Oh?" He asked sounding surprised, and slowing down his pace.

I nodded a confirmation. Unable to suppress my laugh, I dared to look up in his direction. "It appears as though you piano forte lessons have paid off, though I'm not sure whether to thank you or to berate you for it."

"Berate me. Most definitely." He nodded decidedly, his head turning to the side towards the gravel pathway.

My hand pulsed around his arm and I continued to laugh. "Though, I must say the one positive attribute Mr. Newton holds is his pride in having me on his arm."

His voice dropped to barely above a whisper and I was forced to lean in a bit to hear him clearly. "As well he should. As I've told you, the man who would be your husband would be the luckiest in the county." I felt myself blushing as he slowed his footsteps even further, stopping before a long row of flowers. "The mums, Miss Swan."

I paused, admiring the flowers in grave detail, unable to stop the blush from moving across my cheeks as I felt his eyes burn against me. "They are stunning." I whispered, not breaking my gaze from the petals.

"The color is quite deep, don't you agree? Much more so than the dahlias."

I nodded. "How true."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw him not and turn his head towards the vast gardens. "Have you seen the winter roses?"

"No. I haven't had the pleasure of exploring the grounds as of yet. Are they lovely?" I asked, finally feeling steady enough to turn and face him.

Unrequited love, I realized, was sheer agony.

When you stand in front of a man you love, that cannot love you.

And you speak with him as if there is not a hole in place where your heart once breathed.

And you live each moment hoping and yet knowing that his affections will never alter.

This was who I had become. A naive, empty hearted shell of a female who stood in front of her beloved on a warm summer day at a joyous event, hoping her heart would be enough to love them both.

**EPOV**

"Very," I replied, my voice much deeper than I remembered it being as I swallowed down the thick lump in my throat. "Some of my favorites."

"Would it be possible to point in the direction of where i can find them? I do not wish to selfishly take all your time, but I would like to see them, as you rank them so highly."

"I'd like to take you." I replied, moving us both deeper into the garden. "I'd rather not release you into the clutches of Mr. Newton just yet."

Overstepping my bounds, minute by minute.

"What of the future Mrs. Cullen? Will she not be expecting you to return?"

I looked over at her. "Future Mrs. Cullen?" Oh, Jane. Her. "No. She isn't here." I replied, my heart sinking with every word.

"Oh." She murmured, looking from the ground then to me. "I'm not sure us being alone is appropriate. Unfortunately the feelings... how I feel, has not diminished and I feel as though I am disrespecting a woman I have never met by being alone for extended periods of time with you."

"Ah." I replied. She was worried about Jane. Someone a world and a million years apart from her, and yet she still had compassion for how her reputation would be sullied. Unfortunately, I didn't care. "The winter roses, Miss Swan."

She turned to face them, and gasped, her hand reaching out to touch the bloom. "They are...exquisite."

"Yes." I agreed, looking down at the full blooms. "The color is quite fair."

"But it's the light brushing of pink that makes the flower stand out, that makes it unforgettable." She said, turning back to me and smiling softly. "It's the most beautiful flower I've ever seen."

"Then I shall send you some." I replied, quickly realizing my error. "On behalf of your sister, of course."

The blush that spread over her cheeks was divine. "That is too kind."

"Not kind enough." I sighed, turning away and walking back toward the house. "It is time for the meal, I think."

She nodded, looking up at the building clouds. "Perfect timing then; it looks like rain is imminent."

I sighed, looking up at the thick, ominous clouds. "Yes, it seems to be."

I walked quickly and silently back to the house, Miss Swan leaving my side at the portico. I saw Jasper on the way up, smirking. "What?"

"You know what." He chuckled.

"I know nothing." I replied stubbornly. "Where's your wife, sir?"

"Off dancing and being the wonderfully happy woman she is." He told me, looking to my sides. "And where is your Ms. Swan?"

"My Miss Swan?" I questioned. "I have none, sir. You've the two of us confused."

"Oh, there she is!" Hale commented, pointing over my shoulder. "I can't believe she has agreed to marry that swine of a man."

My blood froze. "What?"

"Alice told me this afternoon. He propositioned her last night; she is to give him her answer this evening. From what Alice has said, she has decided to accept as it will provide peace of mind to her parents and ensure the family's security as he is a prominent minister for the chapel on your aunt's grounds."

My head snapped back to look at Miss Swan (let's face it, my Miss Swan) and my heart broke with how forlorn she seemed. "Oh, no."

"Oh no?" He feigned, "I thought you would be pleased dear friend. You are to marry Jane and now Ms. Swan has found someone to give her stability and ease the economic stress of her birth, from her family."

I glared at him from the corner of my eye. "There are times where I wonder why I consider you a friend."

"And why is that?" He wondered, "I had previously given you my frank opinion on the matter and you chose to ignore it. I do not agree with your decision but I understand and respect it."

"Because...I hate it when you're right." I pouted, moving past him and back to the dining room, where we were all arranged. I was seated in the middle of the table, between Ms. Hale and Mr. Crowley.

Lively conversation, to be sure.

Suddenly, a small voice in my ear drew a smile from my lips. Rose. "Edward, why do I have to sit at the children's table. I am nearly grown!"

I couldn't help but smile at her, grabbing her wrist in my hand and swinging it. "Because it's required. And besides, you wouldn't want to sit her anyway. Look at the sour puss next to me." I whispered, pointing to Miss Hale.

She laughed lightly, as children often do, and pointed to Miss Swan's table. "But then, why don't you move and sit over there? Jasper's new wife mentioned that you and her sister were friends. Shouldn't friends sit with one another?"

I sighed, looking over to Miss Swan. "Yes, but sometimes friends give other friends space."

"Oh." She paused, as though working out the intricacies in her head. "I do not get it." She declared with a pout.

"What's that darling?"

"Why, if you are friends, you would give them space."

I raised an eyebrow. "Because if they ask for it, you must oblige."

"If she asked for it, then why does she look so sad?"

My eyes wandered back to Miss Swan, who truly did look lost in her own head while Mr. Newton prattled on about something. "Perhaps she is sad over other things." I offered, hoping it to be sufficient.

"Then as her friend, is it not your responsibility to be courteous and cheer up her spirits?" Rose asked, bewitching me with a smile. "Plus, Alice said her sister was very nice and I would very much like to make her acquaintence. Please brother?"

I couldn't say no to any of them. Perhaps I have a humor that makes me incapable of denying the opposite sex. "Alright, alright come on." I stood as my sister hopped on her feet, squealing all the way. "Manners, Dear." I implored as we made our way over.

"Miss Swan?" I called as we approached. She turned, looking slightly confused. "My I present my sister, Miss Rosalie Cullen."

Miss Swan beamed at my sister, nodding politely. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Cullen. I have heard wonderful stories about you from both your brother and my sister, Ms. Alice."

My sister blushed, curling into my side because she was not yet over her childhood shyness. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Swan."

"Trust the pleasure is mine." She said, looking up to me then back to my sister. "I have heard you have a passion for gardening, and I must admit while I do love nature I am not very knowledgeable in names. Would you like to walk with me and educate on the types of flora and fauna on the grounds?" (pauses, looks back up at E) "Of course, if that is all right with your brother."

I nodded, giving my consent as Rosalie once again began to bob. "I would...love to."

Miss Swan smiled, extending a hand to my sister. "We will be back just in time for cake." She teased,, her eyes locking with mine as she smiled.

I could only smile back at her as I watched them both leave for the gardens.

My Miss Swan.

If only.

**BPOV**

Mr. Cullen's younger sister was a true joy. She was carefree and full of wonder and curiosity; much like myself. We laughed and ran through the fields of trees and flowers, her pointing out exceptional ones and naming them as if she had a book of nature memorized in her head.

It was raining but we enjoyed the fresh air, laughing and talking as if we were lifelong friends. We were stopped abruptly on our way back by a tall and large man who introduced himself as Emmett McCarthy.

Rosalie seemed to know him and made introduction quickly before sliding past him and into the dining room for dessert.

"So you are a friend of Mr. Hale and Mr. Cullen?" I asked as he helped with my coat.

"I am." He smiled, offering his arm. "Sister of the bride?"

I nodded, placing my forearm atop his.. "Are you close to them?"

"Yes, both. Cullen, Hale and I went to school together."

"Oh, then you must have good stories." I grinned, laughing softly as we took seats at a nearly empty table. Apparently, as the dancing had begun and cake had been served, people were moving around and leaving their designated tables.

He chuckled, rolling his eyes I'm sure at a vague memory of how many there truly were. "A few. Which shall I tell you first?"

"The most recent perhaps? We can work backwards." I smiled, leaning forward, my curiosity sufficiently piqued.

"Well," He said softly, looking over towards Mr. Cullen. "Last I heard, our Dear Mr. Cullen made quite a fool over himself a few months past, over a particular lady." He grinned devilishly as if he were the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh?" I asked, biting back any feelings of jealousy. I couldn't imagine the caliber of woman it would take to make Mr. Cullen come unhinged.

He nodded in confirmation before continuing. "Yes. He and Mr. Hale went into the town and to the pub and, well...I'll let your mind figure out the rest." He eluded, the smile he wore not falling in the slightest."I've heard it's quite fantastic."

"She must have been quite the lady for Mr. Cullen to be swayed into her affections."

"One Miss Swan, I believe." He said glancing back towards Mr. Cullen before curling his lips upward into a mischievous smirk. "I think you know which."

My heart stopped.

Of course... it made sense now.

He didn't have a heart to give because he had been just as foolish and gave it to someone he could never have.

He had fall in love with my sister. That explained why he pushed so hard for us to visit he and Mr. Hale, and the comment he made with such resentment, about him knowing which man Alice had preferred from the very beginning.

He had been jealous of Mr. Hale and was dying because he could not have the woman he loved.

I forced a smile and tried to look for Mr. Newton to beg that we make our leave. I couldn't be here... not knowing what I did.

Unfortunately he was in what appeared to be a heated debate with another cousin of ours who appeared to be rather drunk on wine.

Wonderful.

"Please excuse me." I replied standing before Mr. McCarthy and curtsying quickly before running out the doors.

I ran quickly; trying to justify my shortness of breath and be as far away from Mr. Cullen as possible.

It was as though I could physically feel him squeezing my heart and crushing it in his strong hands.

The rain soaked me thoroughly but I did not care; I couldn't feel the cold.  
All I felt was my chest giving out and making way with a hole that would never be repaired.


	5. Chapter 5

**KELLLLLLLLLYOOOOOOOOOO**

**belllllllllllllzoni!**

**how goes it? we gots another chaptero here!**

**i know, superfast! we're like lightening with the updates! Definitely faster than SMeyer's completion of Midnight Sun - despite the fact she owns these characters**

**very, very true. I mean, how long does it take to rewrite a book? **

**evidently a very fucking long time. but you know what doesn't take nearly as long?**

**Ummmmm...leaving a review?**

**Oui! or as a french pigeon would say, QUOI!**

**lol. I love that french pigeons say 'what' :P**

**you would say that, you would...**

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched Miss Swan race from the room, and immediately followed her. She was in pain; she was hurt. Whatever Emmett said had cut her to the bone, and all I wanted was to repair it.

I finally caught up to her at the gazebo toward the back of the property, and we were both soaked through and shivering. "Miss...Miss Swan, might I inquire as to the reason...you've...fled the room?" I panted.

She wiped her reddened cheeks, brushing the tears away. "As someone who at one point considered our friendship incredibly important, the least you could have done was tell me to whom your heart belong instead of..." She sniffed, "instead of leaving me to find out from a stranger!"

My heart stopped. "And this...this displeases you?"

Her eyes went wide, either with annoyance or disbelief I couldn't be sure. "Of course it displeases me Mr. Cullen! How masochistic do you believe me to be? You fell in love with my sister and yet coerced me into admitting that I was in love with you!"

"Your sister?" I choked out. "You believe I'm in love with your sister?" A huge weight was lifted from my shoulders and I felt renewed.

"Of course! She is the only other Ms. Swan you have met and you made it clear that you had no heart to offer me, so what other conclusion am I left to find if your gracious friend, Mr. McCarthy was to inform me that you had fallen in love with a one Ms. Swan - a fact of which you kept hidden?"

"A fact I kept hidden because I had nothing to offer the Miss Swan I had affection for!" I replied, standing forward toward her. "The Miss Swan standing before me now!"

She bent her head back so as to look at me directly. "How am I to believe that is even conceivable? I admitted my feelings, despite knowing that you were the last man that could ever love me and yet you kept quiet. Not only that but discouraged me from feeling as I did and informed me that it was impossible for you to ever reciprocate the feelings I expressed."

"Because I've loved you from the moment I met you." I whispered. "When I told you I had no heart to give it was a lie; you've had it since the moment your hand touched mine the night of the summer ball. I've been firmly and irrevocably in love with you, Miss." I sighed, taking a deep breath, and taking another step toward her. I needed to be near her. I craved it.

"You cannot simply move from one sister to the next Mr. Cullen. You cannot transfer your feelings from Alice to me simply because it is more convenient." Her tone was shaky but resolute. "The night we met you were all too quick to leave. You refused me and my sister the simple politeness of small talk conversation. I remember it vividly; you practically ran like a race horse to escape. There is no need to lie about love at first sight. I am quite old enough to know that no such thing can happen mutually."

"My affection for you has been strong and I incapable of knowing what it was. I...I left because you'd had such an effect on me that I knew not at the time what it was. Believe me Miss Swan, that while your sister is comely, I have never felt for her what I feel for you. Never."

"Your words are clear but your actions are not Mr. Cullen. You have another woman waiting for you, is this also a falsehood? And if so, why lie if you feel as strongly as you claim to?"

"And if it is true, then what do you expect of me? Do you think my character so weak, my morals so corrupt that I would request to be taken on as a mistress?" Her tone, sharp an accusatory, cut me like a knife. "Tell me Mr. Cullen, tell me once and for all your true feelings so that I may finally and fully understand the position of which you stand so firmly."

I pulled her into my arms, kissing her roughly and moaning against her because never had I felt anything as strong as this. Never. She moved fluidly with me; she was right. Everything was perfect so long as she was in my arms. "I love you; marry me. Let me take you away."

"What of the other woman? Was she a cover to keep you at bay or do you have an obligation to someone else?" She inquired, her eyes searching my own.

"An obligation...to my aunt." I whispered. "Which I would surely break to have you."

"An obligation to marry?" She inferred, sadness sweeping across her face.

"Yes." I confirmed, bringing my hand up to touch the soft skin of her face. "But I will give it up and be with you, so long as it is your wish."

"And how can I know that you will not say the same to another girl one day and you will leave me?" Her eyes cast down and she began to move away from me. "The girl you are to marry is very lucky, Mr. Cullen. Unfortunately, I cannot pretend that I am not wary of your words; ones to believe and ones to suspect. I could never marry a man I did not trust and you Mr. Cullen have lied to me in the worst of ways and left me heartbroken for no reason other than your own selfish ideology." She paused, looking up at me from dead eyes and spoke just as coldly. "You are the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."

I sucked in a deep breath, taking a step back and away from her. It felt as though she'd slapped me. In fact, that would have stung less. "I understand, Miss Swan." I replied, my own voice as soft as hers. "I do hope you'll forgive me for my...thoughtlessness."

I turned on my heel, walking quickly back to the house. My eyes were set and determined. I knew where I belonged; the last place I actually wanted to be.

**BPOV**

The carriage home was a flurry of my sisters discussing the wedding and Mr. Newton speaking with my father about his duties for the lady of the grounds.

I am not certain if he talked because he felt what he said was worth voicing or if he simply preferred the sound of his voice to anyone else's.  
As we stepped out of the coach, my mother shot me a knowing glare and I let out a breath, nodding.

Perhaps my fate was... Mr. Michael Newton.

I shuddered internally at the mere idea of it.

"Miss Swan, might I entreat you to a walk about the garden?" He asked, looking his typical smarmy self.

I nodded, smiling a bit as we began the walk into the small vegetable garden.

"Miss Swan, no doubt you are aware that I am doing quite well for myself in Lower Darby as the pastor. I have an ample cottage under the patronage of the most esteemed Lady De Bourgh and an enviable allowance."

"I am aware, yes." I replied, waiting for him to ask what I knew he was going to.

"And, as you know I find you quite...acceptable to take as a bride, which would not only ensure an heir to your father but also an assurance that you would be provided for eternity."

The idea of being intimate with Mr. Newton made my skin crawl as if hundreds of earthworms were slithering across it. I shook the thought away and turned back to him.  
"My family agrees."

"So, Miss Swan...I propose marriage." He paused his step, turning to look at me curiously. "Do you accept?" He asked, stoically. This was a business decision for him, not love. Thank god for that.

"No." I blurted out far too quickly.

"No?" He asked, his brows furrowing with obvious confusion. "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I am sure you are a lovely man, Mr. Newton." I lied, trying to ease my response. "But I must cordially decline your offer of marriage."

He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, as if perplexed by how I could ascertain that marrying him would be a negative thing. "But, I have proper rank and station to provide for you; it is I who would take a lesser stance."

"Yes, by stating that you recognize my economic standing is beneath you will surely change my mind." I retorted sarcastically. "Mr. Newton I am sorry for any sense of rejection you feel, but trust this marriage would appease neither you nor I." I replied sternly.

In the not so distant background, I heard my mother scream.

The night had been a long one. My father and I had spent most of it trying to reason with my mother who was at wits end and had convinced herself that if I did not marry Newton that she would suffer a coronary.

She has a bit of flare for the dramatic; she really should have been a playwright.

And while she walked about in a tizzy until my father had sufficiently calmed her, all I could think of was Mr. Cullen.

For despite my actions and some choice words, I was as in love with him as ever.

Weeks passed, and I had neither heard nor seen my best friend Angela Webber.

She was a girl five years my senior who lived in a nearby cottage with her ailing parents. Over recent years she and I had developed a close bond; that shared among women who had resolved themselves to a life of solitude with no prospects or viable futures.

I finally took time from housework to pay a visit to her to make sure all was well and to update her on the latest mayhem my mother caused among the three servants we had.

Unfortunately, I was met with tragic news.

Angela had agreed to marry Mr. Newton. Can you think of anything more deplorable!

I was congenial to her parents as they explained it had all happened very suddenly, but they were grateful to Mr. Newton for agreeing to the less advantageous marriage, in return for an heir. We parted that day with the promise that the new Mrs. Newton would write as soon as she was able.  
Another couple of weeks had passed when a letter finally arrived from my dear friend.

_Dear Ms. Bella,_  
_I am sorry for the delay in my correspondence but there was a sense of urgency in putting together our home and Mr. Newton requested I devot all my time to the matter._  
_I am also sorry for not telling you sooner. Please do not be angry; I know how much you despise Mr. Newton, but trust he is a good husband and treats me well._  
_In fact, at his suggestion, we would like to invite you to visit us in our home as soon as you are able. How I miss my dear friend Bella!_  
_Please do visit soon. We have much to catch up on, I am sure._  
_Fondest regard,_  
_Angela J. Newton_

My bags were packed the following day and a carriage taking me to the Newton's parsonage arrived in the early afternoon to collect me.

"Angela!" I shouted enthusiastically as I dropped my suitcase and ran to her, seeing her in the front yard of their modest home. "Dear Bella!" She cried in the same tone, wrapping her arms around me.

It really did feel as though more than a mere two months had passed.  
Once we had pulled apart, I followed her inside with my belongings, to a small quiet room with a bed, desk, wardrobe and single nightstand. "These are our guest quarters." She announced proudly.

I smiled at how obviously elated she was to have a home to call her own and run as she saw fit. "It is wonderful, truly." I complimented, setting my suitcase on the bed.

She blushed faintly, and nodded. "Please, settle in. I will meet you in the room we entertain guests in; it is the one with the green sofa." She clarified, making her way to the doorway.

I nodded, and unlocked my trunk taking a deep breath unable to sift through the what ifs of saying yes to either man that had proposed that night.

It seemed, as days passed that I was destined to be an old maid... alone.


	6. Chapter 6

bellerati!

Kellerelleries!

how's it goooooooin?

pretty a-okay. you?

not bad. but you know who is probably fantastic?

ummmmm, SMeyer? Cause she owns everything cept for the (general) plot? Cause that belongs to JAusten.

The (much) better writer. Why can't we give her all the cred? :P

Ummmm, cause we're putting our writing skillz to use here? Shouldn't you get the credit for the epic-ness?

why when you write all of the good parts? except for one. REVIEWS!

Ummm, we both write the good parts, but yes...reviews make us want to write MORE! :D

and update... tell them about the incentive with the updates for reviews?

Well, you see...you review, and leave us kind words and we work that much harder to deliver more epicker chapters :)

faster, don't forget that it gives us incentive to update faster...

exactly...we're happy when our readers are happy, and we know you guys love fast updates. And only YOU can make that happen!

* * *

EPOV - chapter 6

In the weeks since Miss Swan rejected me, I found it quite difficult to remain grounded in my life. It felt as though none of it meant anything anymore. It was on one of these monotonous days that my Aunt had called me to her estate, Rosings Park. An unsightly blemish in an otherwise picturesque location. Nevertheless, I was able to open my own house at Pemberley and keep my sister there. Most important considering my aunt's critical eye.

"Ah, Edward. Took you long enough to walk up my drive." She commented, raising an eyebrow at me.

"I apologize, Aunt. The weather was lovely, so I thought I'd use my legs for a change." I replied, not bothering to make eye contact or anything of the like. She was not worth the time.

"Never matter." She replied dismissively. "Tonight, we shall have Mr. Newton, his new bride and their guest."

"A wife?" I asked, appalled that it had happened so quickly. My Miss Swan was no longer, apparently.

"Yes." She confirmed. "And a guest. How disgusting; you'd think he'd know better than to add someone to a formal dinner at eleven o'clock in the morning. Truly lower class."

"Truly." I repeated, my mind in a daze trying to think of how I could cope with this. To see her with someone else...how could it be? How unnatural, how unsightly, how...wrong. Especially with someone like Newton. I'd rather her with Emmett than Newton.

"They should be here any moment, Edward, and I would hope that you could make yourself at bit presentable." The disapproving lilt to her voice meant that I could take my leave a little sooner than I had imagined.

I left with a dismissive wave, walking out to the balconies over looking the drive. It should have meant nothing; she had made her choice and I had made mine. She'd chosen a life where everything would be plain and dry, and I'd chosen duty and family. This was just the way it was meant to be.

My heart stilled however when I saw the modest brown carriage coming up the drive.

Oh, goodness.

I took a deep breath, walking back toward the front of the house to join my aunt in greeting our guests.

"Ah, Mr. Newton." I heard her call, her voice sickeningly sweet. "How lovely of you to join us."

"Thank you again Lady De Bergh, for being ever so gracious as to invite myself, my wife and in an act of sheer charity, her friend." (bows, excessively.. :P)

I rolled my eyes, at his...idiocy not daring to look just yet at his wife.

"It was no trouble, Mr. Newton. I believe you know my nephew, Mr. Cullen?" She pushed me forward, forcing me to nod politely at the group of three. One of whom would not meet my eye.

Newton noded, returning a stiff bow. "A pleasure to see you again Mr. Cullen." He informed, clearing his throat. "This is my wife, Mrs. Angela Newton and her friend and my dear cousin, whom I believe you know, Ms. Isabella Swan."

My head snapped to look at her. "Miss Swan?"

"Yes, Edward. Did you not hear him?" My Aunt commented, not bothering to notice my discomfort. "Escort Miss Swan inside. I am famished."

I took in a deep breath, then offered my arm. "Good Evening, Miss Swan."

"Good evening Mr. Cullen." Miss Swan said softly, her smile warming every inch of me.

"I trust you are well?" I asked, walking her slowly up the steps, in no rush to see my aunt again.

"I am, thank you." She replied, slowing her walk as we ambled toward the dining room. "And yourself? How is your sister?"

"Well, thank you. She has spoken of nothing but you since your sister's wedding." I paused. "Are they well?"

"As far as I know. I believe they are enjoying married life extensively." She informed me, smiling a little as she laughed. "But I do miss Rosalie as well, please tell her as much when you see her next."

"I should see her tonight; she's staying with me at Pemberley." I smiled down at her. "I try and keep her as far from my aunt as possible."

She smiled, "Then, please do give my regard to her this evening. Please let her know that I am still trying to keep a lookout for the Spring Gentian."

"Mm, she grows them." I told her, letting her enter ahead of me then pulling out her seat. "She's been waiting with bated breath."

"I know, she told me as much the last time I saw her." She replied, adjusting herself in the chair. "She said they were incredibly rare and unless you grew them, nearly impossible to find in all of England."

I nodded. "Yes, she's quite proud of them." I replied, taking my seat beside her.

"Edward, please do not bore Miss Swan with you talk of Rosalie's childish garden." My aunt called coldly down the table. "The sooner she breaks that dreadful habit, the better. You should discourage her."

"I quite agree, Lady de Bourgh..." Newton began, but I quickly lost interest as the soup was placed in front of us.

Thank goodness My Miss Swan had the perfect mind to say no to his proposal.

BPOV

"Actually Lady de Bourgh, I find gardening a very lovely pasttime." I countered, after taking my first taste of the soup.

Rancid.

Anyone that says money buys you good taste, obviously had not tried this soup.

She raised an eyebrow, looking at me with intrigue. "Yes, well, one would...in the country."

"Indeed, but even in a more urban setting. I find flowers warm and pleasant in any home and those come from gardening."

"They attract bugs." She argued quickly and coldly.

"They cheer people up."

"Mrs. Newton, have you adjusted well to Lower Darby?" She said, effectively dismissing not only my comment but me entirely.

I laughed tilting my head down to my soup, glancing at Mr. Cullen. "Evidently she has never received flowers from an admirer."

Out of my peripheral vision I saw his head turn and his lips curve into a smirk"She hasn't had one in almost 40 years." He stated quietly but matter-of-factly.

I bit my lip to avoid laughing, and risked meeting his eyes which I could feel were now looking directly at me.

"I'm surprised she had one that recently."

He chuckled sadly, turning his attention back to the broth in front of us. "You and I both." He murmured, picking up a spoonful of the liquid and letting it trickle back down into the bowl. "This is awful, isn't it?"

I stiffled a laugh, and nodded shallowly.

Unfortunately, the little slip up caught Lady de Bourgh's attention.

"Edward, do share what you and Ms. Swan find so entertaining as to have her cackling like a rooster."

"A rooster? I heard no such thing." He argued calmly. "But we were just discussing the differences between riding style. Miss Swan is convinced that side saddle provides better balance, while I contend that the strength one develops in the leg that is most beneficial."

I felt myself blush at his words. Not only was he saving face on my behalf, but what he was saying about leg strength had me wondering how strong his legs were. And that was just... inappropriate beyond reason.

She huffed and turned back to her soup.

Four more courses, which were equally delicable later, Lady de Bourgh instructed all of us to move to the sitting room to converse.

Of course Angela and Mr. Newton sat there in complete awe of the Lady's presence while I had no reason to admire her with such affection aside from her generosity in extending the dinner invitation to me.

"Thank you again, Lady de Bourgh for allowing me to visit with you and your family for dinner this evening." I replied, taking a seat beside where Mr. Cullen stood at the arm of the sofa.

"Yes, Well, it was quite the imposition, but I could not say no to the lovely Mrs. Newton who I have found to be quite amiable." She said in response, turning to look at Angela and sneering, though I fear that was her best attempt at a smile. How dreadful and marginally frightening.

I lowered my head and nodded, thankful that at least out of the insult Angela was able to receive a compliment.

"Ms. de Bourgh!" Mr. Newton exclaimed, looking up and towards the doorway. I turned my head, watching as a woman who looked like a beautiful, much younger version of Lady de Bourgh gracefully stepped through the room, sitting down beside her relative.

"Jane!" Lady de Bourgh exclaimed happily. Who knew she was capable of such an emotion?

"Mrs. Newton, Ms. Swan, this is my daughter, Jane de Bourgh. She and Edward are engaged to be married." She grinned triumphantly, eyeing me directly.

Oh.

Okay.

I tried to calm my heartbeat that was running heavily at the word engaged and to Edward; my Mr. Cullen. I turned to Jane and nodded. "A pleasure."

A pleasure only in knowing my heart still existed as I felt it shatter in this unfamiliar, firelit room.


	7. Chapter 7

**HAPPY HUMP DAY BELZONI!**

**OOooooooOOOO hump dayyy! :D**

**oui! **

**You know who doesn't like it, prolly? Smeyer who owns**

**definitely she hates anything hump related so she's gotta hate wednesdays.**

**toooooootttallllllyyyy. How lame. Can you think of anything that would make hump day extra awesome?**

**Extra humpy reviews? :D**

**uhhhhh...yeah! :P**

**So you! Yea you the awesome reviewers you are out there.. send us some hump day love! :)**

**tots. Cause who doesn't need some hump day love?**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV - chapter 7**

Oh, no.

No no no no no no no.

And no, just for good measure.

Jane's eyes were cast at the floor, not daring to look up as her mother continued to create the most ridiculous display. Carrying on, hooting and hollering over and over. She was by far the most obnoxious woman I'd ever met. I allowed her to continue to carry on as I leaned over to speak to Miss Swan. "The old bat has quite a lovely piano forte in this room; they say that Mozart himself once played it."

"I hadn't taken notice." Miss Swan said softly, her eyes cast to the floor.

"It's just there, behind Mrs. Newton's shoulder." I said quietly, feeling the despair roll off of her. "Shall I play for you?"

"It would be more acceptable if you played for Jane, not me." She informed, smiling sadly up at me. I felt disgusted with myself for being the one to cause her such pain.

"Perhaps." I replied, searching my eyes with my own and begging for her to understand. "Although we both know it would be a falsehood."

"Edward." My Aunt snapped, her voice so shrill that I had to look at her. "This room is much too quiet and I hear from Mr. Newton that you've taught Miss Swan to play the piano forte." Her eyes turned to Miss Swan, and my blood ran cold. "Perhaps you can play for us."

It wasn't a question; it was a command.

"As you like Lady de Bourgh." Miss Swan replied, standing to walk to the instrument in the corner.

Miss Swan began to play, her notes slipping occasionally as she could hardly see the keys in the dimming light. I sat half heartedly in the sofa; in the spot she'd left and let myself get lost in the last time I heard her play. If I tried hard enough, I could feel her hand on my cheek, her fingers running over my jaw...and that kiss, months later. The way her lips were perfectly formed to melt against mine and the way her soft body felt beside me. It was almost too much for me.

"Do you not enjoy Miss Swan's playing?" My aunt asked, snapping me from my reverie.

"No, no." I replied as Miss Swan stopped playing. "It's quite lovely."

Miss Swan smiled gratefully, then made her way back to the rest of us. "I hope that was to your satisfication Lady de Bourgh." She then paused, looking into the fire, but turned back. "I apologize, but it has been a long day of travel. I think I will retire to the cottage, if I may."

"But Lady de Bourgh has not given leave." Mr. Newton replied anxiously, looking like a lost dog beside his passive wife.

I rolled my eyes. "I shall escort Miss Swan. The cottage in on my way, and I need to look in on my sister." I stood, offering my arm to Miss Swan. "Miss Swan?"

Miss Swan met my eye, nodding slightly as she took my arm. "That is very kind Mr. Cullen."

I nodded at the withering gaze of my aunt and escorted Miss Swan from the house. "I hope you don't mind the walk; I didn't take my carriage."

"Not at all; I prefer walking whenever possible." She said, her eyes trained on the road ahead of her. "I very much appreciate the escort, Mr. Cullen. I can imagine it must be hard to leave your fiancee."

"Not at all Miss Swan." I replied, tucking her arm tighter as we began down the road. "I was surprised, though, to see a different Mrs. Newton."

"Disappointed?"

"Hardly." I replied. "You deserve better than complacency and a lifetime of dealing with the old bat."

She laughed; a true, uninhibited laugh. "It would be bad enough just dealing with him, but I do not know that I would fair well with your aunt.. at least, not without you beside me." She whispered, smiling hesitantly up at me.

I puffed out a small laugh. "I don't know how I put up with her on my own. That's why I have to keep Rosalie at home."

"A wise decision to be sure. I really hope you don't heed your aunt's advice and suggest she stop playing in the garden."

"Of course not; she loves it and it keeps her happy. If Rose wanted to simply stay at Pemberley and garden for the rest of her life, I would allow it." That was all that mattered to me; being able to provide for my sister.

Miss Swan chuckled. "That sounds like an ideal life to have."

"It would make her happy, to be sure." I replied. "However, once the young gentleman find their way to Pemberley, I'm sure she'll think otherwise."

"Why do you say that?"

I shrugged. "Because...what do they say about young love? It's both blind and foolish?"

"Not if it's true. If it's true then even if it is blind it means something."

"I suppose." I said, my voice quiet and contemplative. I wanted to be near her; I wanted her to...want to be near me. "I assume we'll have to see what the young lady decides."

Miss Swan nodded in approval. "I understand that she will have a sister when you wed Jane, but please let her know that I am here, if she ever needs anything, Mr. Cullen. Truly, you have a sister that I would trade three of mine for on most days." She teased, covering her delicate mouth with a hand as she laughed.

"She is quite like you." I replied, stopping in front of the cottage. "Most days, had I not known her so well, I would have thought she were you."

Miss Swan smiled, then turned so that she was directly in front of me, her face shadowed a little by the moonlight. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Mr. Cullen. Truly." She murmured, looking from my lips before her eyes returned to mine.

"Indeed, Miss Swan." I replied, taking a step closer without my mind's consent. "I hope you had a pleasant evening, despite my Aunt."

"It was." She laughed her hand reaching up to cup my jaw. "Especially when she compared my laugh to that of a rooster."

I leaned into her touch, thankful for the cover of night so that she couldn't see my eyes closed. "She lies, I hope you know."

"I know. She said the soup was divine." She teased, her fingers gliding over my skin.

I leaned in, being bold and putting my hands on her small waist. "She has no taste. She's worse than a common house fly."

"Is that was the soup was made out of?" She asked, her hand moving into my hair.

"Probably." I whispered, my lips a breath away from hers. "Good thing we didn't indulge."

"Good thing..."

"Very Good, indeed." I murmured, pressing my lips delicately to hers. She was exactly as I remembered and I moaned against her, wrapping my arms more securely around her frame and lifting her into me. She pulled my hair, she pushed me harder. THis was everything I'd ever wanted. I pulled away only when I needed air, but put my forehead to hers. "Bella..."

"Edward..." Miss Swan sighed, her lips a breath away from mine.

I sighed, keeping my eyes closed. "I...have something for you." I said softly, kissing her again because I couldn't not.

Her hands fell from around me, and my body screamed at the loss. "You do?"

I nodded, pulling away in an attempt to regain myself. "Yes."

"Oh... oh." She said quietly, seeming to come out of her romantic haze. "Alright."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the envelope and placed it in her hands. "I've been carrying it around, hoping to post it but when I saw you...it seemed better."

"What does it say?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "Read it. That's all I can ask." I leaned in, breaking yet another self imposed rule and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for a lovely evening. Goodnight, Miss Swan."

And with that, I left.

It truly felt like an end.

**BPOV**

I must have stood outside the small cottage for ages, holding the letter in one hand and touching my lips with my finger tips of the other. I could still feel his warm lips moving against mine.

A sharp wind blew by, breaking me out of my daydream of feeling his lips not pull away and instead continue. The dip in temperature reminded me I was outside without a heavy coat, and so I made my way inside, move carefully through the house and to my room where I lit a candle for some light.

After changing for bed, I sat on my bed and tore open the envelope; terrified by needing to read his words. I did not know what to expect, all I knew was what I could hope for.

_My Dearest Ms. Swan,_

_I would like to begin this letter as I feel I should begin every meeting with you; with an apology. That day at Mr. Hale's summer home it was not my intention to lie or falsify my current situation. As the first night we met, you simply took me by surprise._

_You see,_ my _father and mother were desperately in love. So much so that when my mother died after giving birth to Rosalie, my father was unable to recover. His body failed him shortly after and as you may or may not know, it is said he died of a broken heart._

_As you teased, I have had a bit of experience with travel and of being fortunate enough to be introduced to various social circles, which is why after finding no woman that caught my eye, that made me feel lucky to be alive simply because I could breath in her scent, I gave up._

_I gave up on finding you Ms. Bella, and for that I will be forever sorry._

_In giving up the notion I would ever find a love that even came close to comparing to that my parents shared, I went to my aunt; deciding that if I could not be fortuitous in love, then it would do well to secure my sister's future._

_In an attempt to secure financial freedoms for my sister that I was unsure if I could do on my own, I agreed to enter a marriage of convenience with my aunt's daughter, Jane. In return I am to inherit the family assests, my sister and I will inherit title and the reputation that comes with my aunt's rank in life._

_But love, trust that if you were to give the word, I would give it all up. I know now, having fallen so hopelessly in love that I sometimes think I can still feel your lips on mine, that your love is more important than any of it._

_And I know I have broken the trust we had built over the summer at the Hale's home, but know that Cullen's do not give up; it is how we have built and maintained our status and how we will continue to live._

_I love you Isabella Swan, and from the depths of who I am, I will be eternally in your debt for showing me nothing but kindness and love and perhaps, it was an exchange; I taught you the piano forte and you taught me what it meant to truly be in love and find their one._

_I can only show you going forward, that this rings true and hope that it is enough to deserve your affections._

_Yours truly,_

_Edward Cullen_

I read and reread the letter so many times that by the time I folded it up the sun was beginning to peak from the horizon and I had the entire note memorized.

The rest of my time at the parsonage was spent attempting to ignore the letter and spend time with Angela; though every night I would read his note before bed and sleep with it clutched in my hands.

I was unsure of how to proceed. I didn't know if I was capable of ruining a young girl's life by being selfish. Though, hadn't I already by kissing him _twice_knowing that he was attached both times?

Is making the right choice still doing the right thing when someone winds up hurt?

What happens when there is no right way? Do you follow the path of morality or the road to happiness?

I was still contemplating those very questions as the carriage took me home. I arrived to a silent house, which was very odd from the middle of the day. I dropped off my things in the room that I once shared with Alice and now shared with my younger sister Jessica. After changing into my farm clothes, I walked through the house, finally hearing noise coming from my father's study.

"... mother I don't know what we can do. We'll have to sell the land."

"Oh Mr. Swan! But how will we live?" My mother's voice screeched. Thank goodness Lady de Burgh wasn't in the vicinity to pick a farm animal to compare my mother to. I pushed my ear to the door listening intently.

"Renee, for Christ sakes I TOLD you that wedding was more than we could afford. Did you not think the bank would come and collect on the debt?" My father shouted, frustrated. His tone made me jump; I had never heard him yell before, no matter how mad my mother drove him.

"But Mr. Swan wasn't it beautiful? Her dress was-"

"More than we could afford! Along with the flowers and the food and the decorations! Renee, you must understand! We are not rich! While Alice may be now, she is no longer our responsibility and we are not hers! When will you learn that? Our children are not our paychecks! Alice was fortunate enough to find love in a rich man, but Bella will not do so! She will marry for love as will our other daughters. They deserve AT LEAST that much!"

I felt my breath cracking at his words. He was an overly reasonable man. Unlike most fathers who saw their daughters as financial burdens, he truly loved each of us and wanted nothing more than our happiness.

A week went by and there were daily arguments between my parents, each growing louder and each requiring that my sisters and I work in the fields or go into town for long walks. It was on one of these walks, that we ran into Mr. Cullen.

It was my eldest, younger sibling Jessica who pointed him out. "Bella! Isn't that your friend Mr. Cullen?" She said attempting to wave him over. It took a moment but he caught her wave and turned to look at me. I smiled faintly, nodding a hello. He began making his way over to us, crossing the road as his smile grew.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen!" Jess' voice cheered happily. The poor girl loved nothing more than shopping in town, even when there was no money left to shop with.

His gaze was focused on me as he addressed both me and my sister with a single statement. "Good Afternoon, Miss Swan."

"Mr. Cullen, a pleasant surprise to see you." I replied, unable to stop the wide smile from spreading over my lips.

He bowed shallowly, eyeing me hesitance and pain. "You as well; what brings you into town?"

"Our parents are quarrelling, so we were sent to town." Jessica spewed out.

"Jessica!" I shouted, glaring at her.

"What? It's true!" She whined, looking from me to Edward and back. She huffed, noticing I wasn't backing down the menacing looking. There are some things that you don't share with people; family issues being one of them. "Fine! I'm going to go look inside the candy shop and see if I can get a free taste." She sniffed, turning on the balls of her feet and storming down the road.

"I am terribly sorry Mr. Cullen. Really, she's just a young girl; hardly as well mannered as Ms. Rosalie."

"Well, how well mannered could she be? I did raise her, after all." He grinned, chuckling quietly.

I laughed a bit, peering at him through my eyelashes feeling a soft blush rise to my cheeks. "I hope you have been well?"

He nodded. "Well, enough. And you?" He asked, his smile faltering slightly as he drew in a slow breath.

"Well enough? That doesn't sound well at all. Don't tell me you went back for more of your aunt's soup recently?" I teased, cocking my head to the side.

His laugh and smile returned and I could not have been more grateful to see such an expression. His smile returned which made my heart swell. "No, nothing of the sort. In fact I haven't stepped foot in Rosings since that night."

"Oh, but what about Jane?" I asked, concerned for a girl I had previously never felt anything but jealous of.

"I haven't heard anything recently." He shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, right..." I replied, my mind scanning over the letter for the thousandth time in my head. "And my brother-in-law? Have you seen the Hales recently?" I asked, not wanting the conversation to end.

"I have, about a fortnight ago. They're doing well it seems." He smiled, his eyes darting off as if he was envious of their union.

"That's good to hear. We should make a plan to visit them at the same time. It could be a reunion of sorts." I suggested, matching his smile.

His grin stretched and I couldn't help but wonder if it was in part due to my idea. "That would be lovely; you must keep me informed of your travel plans."

I nodded. "I shall. I'll ask that Alice pass the message along once we have finalized a date for me to visit that is convenient for them." I murmured, my eyes drifting to his lips and remembering the last time we were together and the kiss we shared.

My pulse raced and lips tingled at just the memory.

"Well, I don't want to keep you..."

"You never do." He murmured, his voice gravely.

I wanted to argue. I wanted him to fight, to show that his words weren't empty. I wanted to trust in what we could have. "I don't deserve that." I replied instead, just as quietly.

He took a step closer, his eyes burning into my own. "I will never, nor could I ever regret a single moment I've spend with you." He whispered.

"You say that as if I do." I murmured back. "Don't forget that I'm the one that crossed an unspoken rule of polite mannerism in confessing how I felt." I snipped.

This was no use. He was still engaged and I was still heartbroken and had no idea how to make it better without someone getting hurt.

"I should go and find Jessica. It is getting late."

I stepped back, giving a short curtsy in his direction and sliding past him to find my sister.

Another few days went by and all remained tense in the house. My father was scheduled to meet with the bankers to finalize the details of the house. We all sat anxiously in the sitting room; my mother knitting, me attempting to read the latest book I had gotten my hands on, and my younger sisters drinking tea and talking about dolls and candy.

"There is a god!" My father yelled, storming through the door. He was simply beaming.

"What is it Mr. Swan? Tell me this instant!" My mother demanded as she rushed into the hall. He wrapped one arm around her, showing a public display of affection I had never witnessed between them before.

"Well, it seems, my lovely ladies, that an anonymous donation has been made on our behalf into the account in the exact amount of our property's worth.

"So who owns this land now?" My mother asked hastily.

"We do. The benefactor simply... gave us the money." He said, shaking his head with shock.

"And we are unable to find out who this generous person was?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"According to the banker the person wished to remain unknown." He replied with a shrug. "All I can say is he will be rewarded tenfold in heaven and in this life; I guarantee."

"Well, it must have been Mr. Hale!" My mother announced, quick to pin the miracle on someone. "Who else do we know with that kind of money to spend on something they would get no return on?"

"Mr. Cullen, mum!" Jessica squeaked. "Bella and I ran into him last week - I bet it was he who did this!" She sighed wistfully. "Ohh Mr. Cullen how I wish you would save me from this mediocre life and carry me away to your home!" She fell dramatically back onto the sofa with a heavy sigh.

Hm. Mr. Cullen indeed...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**KELLLYOOOOOOOOOOO! I BEESSSS HEReSO!**  
**  
haaaaaaaaaiiiiii bellerellerz!**

**HOLA! HOW"S IT GOING?:D**

**super duper excited over this chapter because it's kinda awesomeness that leads to more awesomeness. how're you?**

**Good. I was hyper before, but now I just want to sit down and read this awesome stuffs :D**

**SMeyer prolly wouldn't though evne though if I were her I'd like to see what others did with the characters... then again she's not a fan of smut so why would she read citrus?**

**She wouldn't. You know she's hanging out in the K+ fic**

**Totally. But you know what kinds of awesome people aren't G rated specific?**

**Our readers?**

**YEP!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**So readers? Leave a review? Show some love for the M stories out there :D**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

I returned to Pemberly post haste, mostly because I knew the odds of bumping into Miss Swan-any Miss Swan-again was highly likely.

It was a delicate torture being so close to her, and yet farther away than either of us could have imagined. Obviously, she was unreceptive to my advances, and was attempting to establish a friendly discord while I watched her as though she were an object. But how I should have loved to love her as my wife; as someone I could spend my life with.

But evidently, fate had other plans.

Rosalie was showing me her latest blossom (the daffodil) when we heard the rumbling of a carriage. "Were you expecting someone?" She asked, her nose rumpling up in the most adorable way.

"No." I said, kissing the tip of said nose. "Are you, my darling?"

She scoffed, laughing a little. "Edward!"

I laughed at her bashfulness, and tickled her a bit while we sat in the garden. If someone was coming to Pemberly, the butler would ring me. I wasn't worried.

Rosalie moved on to her other spring buds, including tulips, hydrangeas and day lillies. What that girl knew about flowers, I could only wish to possess about anything. She was so passionate and so vibrant as she spoke of them. It was quite disheartening to have only felt that once in my life, and for someone who was unable to return my affections.

After I'd decided she had enough mud caked on her body, I hoisted her up to the house and charged into the sitting room as she laughed. But I stopped completely when I witnessed Mr. and Mrs. Black along with Miss Swan drinking tea in my sitting room.

Most unusual.

I placed Rose on her feet, still wondering if I was in some kind of dream. "Good Afternoon."

Black stood, bowing slightly at the waist. "Mr. Cullen, Ms. Cullen! It is truly a pleasure. We did not expect you to be here. We came to visit the museum in your west wing."

Oh, the junk room. But I smiled, bowing slightly. "And I hope you've enjoyed it?"

"Actually we've just arrived. My wife wanted to stop for tea prior. And I believe you know my niece, Ms. Swan."

Miss Swan, who had stood as well, bowed. "Mr. Cullen." She murmured, her smile brightening as she took in my sister. "Ms. Rosalie. A pleasure to see you both."

Rosalie started hopping on her feet, a giddy smile bursting across her face. "BELLA!" I poked her. "MISS SWAN!" She recovered. "COME SEE MY DAFFODILS! THEY JUST CAME UP! AND...AND HYDRANGEAS!"

I put a hand on her shoulder, leaning down. "First, you must remove the mud. Besides, polite girls ask nicely."

She huffed a little, and even though I was standing behind her I knew she was rolling her eyes. "Miss Swan, after I...wash would you...enjoying viewing my garden?"

"I would be delighted." Miss Swan beamed. "And, please do call me Bella. The Miss Swan is for grown ups."

I squeezed my hand over Rose's shoulder before she sped from the room, slipping and sliding all the way. "Thank you for obliging her."

"It is my pleasure. I rarely get to enjoy gardens from an educational perspective. I am most certain I enjoy our time together more than she does."

I laughed, wiping my own hands on my trousers. "I highly doubt that; she's spoken of nothing _but_ you since I mentioned bumping into you last month."

She blushed a light crimson. "You are very kind to say that Mr. Cullen."

Black clear his throat, calling our attention back to him. "Bella, Ms. Leah and I will be going on the tour of the sculptures. Will you be joining us?"

Miss Swan looked between us, as if the choice were clear. "Uncle, if it is possible I would prefer to wait here for Ms. Rosalie."

Black nodded, "Very well. We will meet you back at the inn. Mr. Cullen, would you be so kind as to escort my niece home when she has overstayed her welcome?" He joked.

I nodded to Mr. Black. "My pleasure. I hope you enjoy them."

He nodded ineffectually, and I turned back to Miss Swan. "I didn't know you had family here."

Miss Swan nodded, "I do. My aunt suggested I accompany them as they knew we were acqaintences, and that I had not had the opportunity to have a walk around your infamous grounds."

I raised an eyebrow, rolling up the cuffs of my shirt. "Infamous? Because of my sister's garden, I'm sure. I'm an awful parent because I've allowed her to wear pants and tend to it herself."

"I think that's very progressive of you." She smiled, leaning closer to me. "As I've said since we met, she is very lucky to have you."

I sighed, pushing a hand through my hair mostly to take in her proximity. "Well, I hope so. Clearly, I know nothing about women." I laughed, mostly awkwardly. I was completely hopeless.

"You know a lot more than you give yourself credit for." She murmured, chewing delicately on her lower lip. "Maybe, if you're available later and it does not intervene with any prior engagements we could... talk? I haven't had a chance... well.. there's so much..." She breathed, her voice coming out in a whisper. "The letter."

Ah. To tell me to retreat while I still have some sort of dignity intact. "Of course, Miss Swan." I replied, feeling the hole reopen in my chest. "Whenever it is convenient. But if you'll excuse me, I'll go see what's keeping my sister." I turned and headed for the stairs, trying to think of how to renew this relationship.

It would be done, I told myself. I could make a fresh start with Miss Swan.

**BPOV**

"These dandelions are new! Edward brought them to me to grow when he returned from town. Aren't they beautiful?" Rosalie informed rather excitedly as she raced to the small square section where the flowers had recently been planted.

We had spent a few hours roaming around the acres of land around Pemberly. My relatives were not exaggerating when they had told me the beautiful of this home. I could have easily spent weeks admiring and enjoying the luscious greenery.

"So how long will you be visiting us, Ms. Bella?" Rosalie asked, snapping me out of my daydream of laying in the fields under the warm sun.

"Hm? Oh... I shall be in the area a fortnight, but I shall be staying closer to town with my aunt and uncle."

She made a face that expressed confusion and slight displeasure. "Why must you stay so far, if you are visiting? Surely my brother would offer you a room."

I laughed, shaking my head. "I do not think that would be allowed."

"Why not? We own Pemberly, who would argue?"

Ohh, I do not know. Everyone?

"My parents for one. A man and woman who are not related are not allowed to live together until they are married."

"Oh." She quipped, and I watched as the wheels spin in her mind. "Well, then my brother will just have to marry you then." She decided with a serious nod of her head.

I laughed, and shook my head.

If only life were that easy.

Later that evening, the three of us sat in the obscenely large dining room, sequestered in seats at the far end of the dining table.

"Brother, Ms. Bella was telling me that she will be here another twelve days for holiday." Rosalie announced as the maid placed small salads in front of each of us.

Edward looked up at his sister, raising a curious eyebrow. "Oh?"

Rosalie nodded vigorously. "Yes, however she is staying so far!" She whined slightly. "So, logically, I invited her to stay with us - but she said no! She explained that is was due to a rule where a man and woman who are of no relation cannot live together unless they have been married. Is this true?" She pushed, looking at him wide eyed.

"Yes." He grinned, picking at his plate. "Your point?"

"You must marry Bella, post haste so that she will never have a reason to go." She stated seriously, punctuating her command with a poignant nod.

She then turned to smile at me with a grin of satisfaction, before turning back to her brother for a response.

All I could do, was blush. Deeply.

He let out a short laugh, taking a deep breath. "Or, you can simply invite her back tomorrow."

"But then she will not be able to come for breakfast or stay until bedtime unless she arrives very early and stays very late - inconveniencing her greatly. It really would just be simpler if you asked her to marry you dear brother." She argued, not even noticing that the maids had replaced her salad dish with the entree.

"And have you asked Miss Swan? What if she finds me disagreeable and will do no such thing?" He questioned, his eyes glancing back down at his plate of lettuce.

"If she found you disagreeable she would not visit us both. She would simply call on me and have us meet in town."

He let out a frustrated sigh, throwing his napkin down beside his knife on the table. "Rose, If you would like Miss Swan to stay, invite her to stay as _your_ guest. It will do her no good to be forced into a marriage she neither desires nor can tolerate."

She calmed after that and we ate in a stale silence. Occasionally I would look up at Mr. Cullen from my plate, only to see a frustrated expression covering his face. When our dishes had been cleared, Rosalie was taken back to her room for lessons in Latin and French as she had missed them by playing in the garden all afternoon.

Mr. Cullen was quick to nod and bid his farewell from the table, remaining silent as he left the dining hall.

No, and no again.

I jumped up, startling the servant clearing the plates and I smiled apologetically. She returned the half grin and I walked steadily but quickly out. "Mr. Cullen!" I replied a few octaves above how I normally spoke, trying to get his attention from halfway down the corridor. He froze immediately and waited until I could make my way down to him.

"I would like to thank you for a wonderful meal." I began, looking at his pained face and yearning to be the one that quelled such stresses from his life.

"It was no problem; I'm glad you enjoyed it." He replied, shaking his head as if my mealtime addition had not been a complete imposition.

I nodded appreciatively. "I also would like to inquire if you might be available to sit with me for a moment?" I puffed out a dry laugh. "I promise I will not bombard you with questions."

He nodded curtly. "Gladly." His arm raised up to me and I took it, following his lead into the plush and ornate sitting room.

We sat down, he in a overstuffed leather chair, and me across from him on the matching sofa. I was nervous. I was scared his affections had changed after the letter. I was so anxious in fact, that I stood, feeling a bit like my cousin Mr. Newton with my fidgeting.

"I suppose I should start with a confession." I replied taking a deep breath and trying to stop my tone from sounding as if I was going mad. "Your letter affected me like no other single piece of writing has ever done. I read it from the moment I stepped into the cottage until dawn. In fact," I replied, pausing to laugh. "I've read it so much I have it memorized." I stopped again, continuing to pace around the room. "Mr. Cullen, I only wish that you could see that I am not short with you or apathetic because I feel no more affection; in fact, if it is possible I feel more with each passing day. The love I feel for you will not deteriorate in a month or year or a thousand lifetimes, I assure you." I stated, looking down and staring at the rug beneath me as I finally stopped moving about like a neurotic bug.

"And while it is not my place to do so, I must inform you that your statement at dinner to your sister was incredibly off point. You inferred that a marriage to you would displease me in some way, whether in behavior or in my lack of want and that is simply not true in the slightest."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**HAPPY ALMOST FRIDAY BELERONIES!**

**HAPPY ALMOST FRIDAY! :D **

**WHAT'S GOIN ON?**

**NADA MUCHO! YOU?**

**SNEEEEEEZERSON = MOI BUT I CAN'T WAIT TO POST THIS CHAP! I'M KINNA PROUD OF US FOR WRITING IT EVEN THOUGH WE DON'T OWN - SMEYER STILL DOES**

**lol tots. I love how we're so excited we're yelling at our readers and potential reviewers *hint hint***

**REVIEW REVIEW! LE REVIEW! Belzos say something fancy in french so that it'll impress the readers into reviewing! QUICK!**

**Pourrez-vous nous donner les review? On les aura besion beaucoup :)**

**which obviously means: pour your we dinner the review. on the auras bison bean soup.**

**lol exactly :P**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV - chapter 9**

I watched her carefully, feeling my breath move in and out from my body and hoping that I had heard her correctly.

Affection...for me?

It was almost too much to hope for.

"But, Miss Swan, you told me once that I was the last man on earth to whom you would consider marriage." I reminded her, taking no pride in the statement, but rather to be sure she meant that she'd had the change of heart.

"I realize this, and please know I said that out of hurt and anger only. The truth lies in those emotions. I felt everything I had that day because I have so much feeling for you. I should have known better than to speak before thinking and to say such harsh words when they were the complete opposite of how my heart felt... and feels. To put it simply, you make me feel alive Mr. Cullen; every moment without you feels empty and every second you hands or lips are not touching me, I crave them. And I have never felt anything similar; neither, I dare say, will I ever from any other man, nor would I want to."

I sighed, sitting up from my chair and moving toward her. "And this...is truly want you wish?"

"I wish to love you openly, without fear or secrecy. And I wish for you to love me just as ardently." Miss Swan said, her voice merely a whisper above the hum of my regenerated heart.

I sat beside her, my knee grazing hers. "And...have I not made such a declaration? Do you not know by now how I feel about you?" She was so close. So. Close.

"Only in written text; I have not heard the words outside of the day at my sister's wedding."

I sighed, reaching over to gather her face in my hands. "Then let me impress upon you Miss Swan, that I love you very much. So much that I have not been able to think of anything but you in recent memory, nor have I had the desire to suppress the emotion. I love you, Bella. I love you."

She smiled as she leaned forward, her breathing labored and her eyes glowing. "I love you Mr. Cullen... Edward." She smiled broadly. "My Edward."

I grinned at her in the dim light, running my thumbs along her cheeks and feeling the warmth of her skin. So perfect. "Always."

I sat closer to her, brushing my lips hesitantly to hers and was pleased when I saw them part. "Oh, Bella." I murmured, pushing forward to press my lips more soundly than before. It was perfect, putting the first and second to shame and blazing the way for the next. It was at the point where I couldn't fathom kissing anyone besides Miss Swan-Bella.

My Bella.

My hands immediately dropped from her face to her waist, keeping her close to me. I loved the feeling of her body pressed to mine; the way her fingers pushed into my hair and the way she would moan against me.

Perfection.

Right.

Need.

Love.

Everything I found in her kiss. It was vital.

"We should stop." I whispered, pulling away minutely so as to refill my lungs. "Should we continue, I might not be able to stop."

"Please touch me Edward... please."

I leaned in, kissing her neck; the long, smooth column that I'd dreamt of. "That...is what you wish?"

She sighed, tilting her head to the side to make room for me. "I wish to give you all of me." She explained breathlessly.

"Everything?" I whispered, pulling away to look at her. "Are you sure?"

She blushed instantly, looking away but not quickly enough for me to miss the look of rejection and embarrassment on her face. "I have embarassed you, haven't I? I have been too forward and improper..."

I pulled her closer, pressing my lower half into her so that she could at least feel what she'd done to me and kissed her roughly. "I want you; More than anything."

She gasped, her eyes going wide before they slid shut. "Then have me. Please, that is what I wish."

I didn't answer. Instead I picked her up and carried her, down the hall and to my bedroom. I laid her down on the bed, then moved on top her of and returning my lips to hers. "You're so beautiful." I whispered, kissing down her neck to where her cleavage spilled over the top of her dress. "So sweet," I murmured as I moved back to her collar bone, sucking on it slightly. "And you will always be mine."

I kissed her roughly again, then sat up quickly undoing the buttons on my coat and tossing it aside, followed by my waist coat and shirt. Now that she was here, I wanted to waste none of this time. Bella sat up, turning away from me and brushing her hair to the side, revealing the long line of buttons down her back.

Clearly, I'd have my work to be done.

I leaned in, plucking each of the buttons from it's whole and following the trail with my lips. If it were possible, the skin on her back was even more delectable than that of her face and neck. Once I was finished, She pulled the garment away which left her in only a thin chemise.

I panted at the sight of her, bare to me despite the gossamer fabric.

I leaned back down, cupping her face again. "You shall always be mine. I should never love any woman, except you."

**BPOV**

I blushed at his words and smiled softly. "Nor I, you." I whispered, leaning in to kiss him. His lips trailed down my face and neck, leaving open mouthed kisses in their wake. His tongue darted out, sucking softly on my shoulder as his nimble fingers pried the thin straps of my chemise down my shoulders. I felt my body shiver at the intimacy of the moment and couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips. He moved slowly, inching us to the foot of the bed, and lifting us up so we both stood. My dress and puddled immediately at my feet, while my thin undershirt bunched at the top of my hips. His mouth moved slowly, taking a path down my shoulder to my clavical and down the valley of my breasts, stopping only to unhitch the brassier I wore. I felt moreso than heard the sharp intake of his breath as my breasts became fully exposed to him.

The blush that he had previously only seen on the apples of my cheeks quickly spread south to my chest.

"You are simply divine Bella." He murmured, as his lips continued their descent. They met the side of my left breast and I let out an eager moan. I felt his grin against the supple flesh and they slid across, wrapping firmly around my already taut nipple. "Oh, Edward..." I panted, feeling him roll it between his teeth. I arched my back involuntarily craving more of him. I would never get enough.

His mouth pulled away with a quiet 'pop', slowly gliding to my other breast and mimicking the ministration. My hands flew to his hair, gripping it tightly as I continued to mewl against him. He spent ages teasing my breasts, getting to know them, kissing the undersides and swirling his tongue around the areolas.

The place I needed him most was soaking for him, and getting wetter by the moment. His mouth eventually moved lower, once again leaving damp, open mouth kisses against my skin. He moved slowly against my stomach, dipping his tongue into my navel and sucking softly. I moaned at the feel of his slick tongue at the same time his hands slid from my hips up to fist the loose fabric of my chemise. At last, I felt the cool fabric slid up my body, his mouth blazing the trail as they moved upward on my torso, breaking away for only a brief moment to slide the fabric off my body once and for all.

His mouth attacked mine hungrily as if it had been years since they had met. Meanwhile, his hands had returned to their place, gripping my hips forcefully and pulling me against his strained trousers, pushing me into his member.

My hands hesitantly moved from his hair and down the strong planes of his chest, causing him to grown in my mouth - spurring me on. I inched my fingertips down to the small patch of hair that led to the top of his belt.

I blindly wrestled with the piece of leather, unlatching it and pulling it away. "God Bella... Bella.." he panted against my lips, pressing his nose against mine as we gasped for air before he captured my lips in another breathless kiss.

My fingers slid the buttons of his pants through their holes, and slowly dragged his zipper down. Both of us groaned as my hand brushed against his throbbing erection. His mouth moved down to my neck and began viciously sucking and nipping at it as I pushed his slacks and underpants down in one slow and trembling motion.

Hi erection audibly flopped back against his abdomen as the pieces of cloth dropped to the ground and his teeth sunk deeper against my flushed skin as I wrapped my hand around his length.

"Bella... ungh... Bella..." He moaned at the attention my hand was giving him. "Edward..." I sighed in the same tone. As I moved my hand up and down against his velvety erection I couldn't help but wonder how all of him was supposed to fit inside all of me.

I didn't have a moment to overthink the situation though, as his lips took mine ravenously. His grip lessened on my hips and he curled his fingertips under the top of my own undergarment, the last article of clothing dividing us. He slid it down at an agonizingly slow pace, his tongue searching out mine and moving just as slowly.

By now our bodies were slick with sweat and anticipation. "Please..." I begged against his lips quietly. He nodded shallowly, turning us around so the back of his knees were hitting the foot of the cherry oak bedframe. He stepped back, kneeling onto the bed. I followed, kneeling as well. My lips now, were the ones to pull back and slid down the firmness of his jaw. I nipped and sucked on it just as I had spent so many nights dreaming about. He groaned, splaying his hands flat on my lower back, slowly moving down to my buttocks and palming it roughly.

My mouth continued its downward movement. I poked my tongue out to taste the column of his neck and he tilted his chin up as I nipped at his bobbing Adam's apple. My mouth continued it's own exploration of hot, open mouthed kisses along his shoulder and down his chest.

"Bella... Bella, my love." He panted repeatedly. My hands in the meantime had decided to begin to explore the sleek muscles of his strong back. I grinned, amused and even wetter for him as I kissed just above the furry forest of his pubic hair and saw his cock twitch. My lips trailed back up his lean body, finding his lips once more.

"You're perfect." I whispered as I pulled back just enough to breath.

"You are, my darling. My beautiful and perfect Bella." He replied, his voice thick with lust.

Our eyes focused on each others' and I felt my pulse begin to thump even faster.

Without saying a word we both knew.

He lifted me up by my bottom and I spread my legs so that they rested on either side of him.

My head tossed back instinctively as I felt the tip of him brush against my clitoris.

"Edward.." I gasped.

He leaned his head forward, sucking on the curve of my neck. "Slowly Bella..."

I did as he advised and he helped guide me onto his erection.

I felt my walls contract and he breathed against my neck, "relax Love, please relax."

Once again, I complied and took a breath as he thrusted himself through my barrier and I pushed my face into his shoulder, biting him roughly - causing him to growl.

We sat there for a moment as I adjusted to the invasion. Once the pain began to dull I started rocking against him. His hands remained on my backside as he guided me up and down his shaft in slow, delibrate strokes.

I lifted my head, my mouth dropping as I whimpered and moaned in his ear. His mouth fastened to my neck, panting through his nostrils as he tasted the beads of sweat that formed against my skin.

We were chest to chest, as physically close as any two persons could be and the notion spurred me on.

We were dripping with sweat and yet, we didn't speed up, we didn't seek release. We reveled and basked in the perfection of us becoming one, and feeling what we had so long hoped to find.

One of his hands circled around my hips, and dipped lower. "Bella... you feel... words cannot express. The warmth, the tightness, the wholeness I feel, being inside you." He murmured, as his lips hovered over my shoulder. His lips left a wet kiss against the skin there, and I felt his thumb push against where I ached to have him touch.

I moaned for him and began moving ever so slightly faster. My nails raked against his glistening back and dug in as I felt the coil tighten in the pit of my stomach.

"Edward... Edward... Edward..." I panted as he pushed his thumb harder, circling around my swollen nub faster. I whimpered, my mouth dropping as I moaned his name and the coil in my lower abdomen released; the quiet wales of pleasure and panting that escaped me were involuntary and a testament to his ability to pleasure me beyond my wildest dreams. I felt him twitch almost immediately inside me; his hand holding my hip still as he let go and gave me everything.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: KELLLYOOOOOOOOO!**

**BELLERIES! **

**hihi :D**

**lookie at what we have here...**

**A new chappo? I heart this fic, it's tots amazing.**

**me too. it's the bestos. it's like the best of twi mixed with p&p but with the awesomeness of smut that was in neither story! :P**

**Exactomento! It's probably a good thing we don't own, otherwise the epicness that is our smut wouldn't be here :P**

**Yea, Jane Austen and SMeyer still own...**

**BUt personally, I"d rather have reviews :)**

**so true... so true. reviews are aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawesome :D**

**So...maybe you guys could leave us some?**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

The days flew by with Bella staying at Pemberley, as a guest of my sister as Rosalie constantly reminded me.

I found it difficult to be near in public and not touch her; not kiss her cheek or feel her lips against mine.

It was maddening.

After the intimacy the first night, we both agreed that we would keep our physical relationship for another time; one where it would be more appropriate for us to be together in that way.

The morning she was due to leave, she met me in the gardens while I watched Rosalie play with our dogs. "I wish you weren't leaving." I mumbled, not bothering to look at her for fear that I'd show more emotion than was appropriate.

"Me as well." She replied, her eyes also trained on Rose as her hand slipped into mine.

I squeezed her hand. "I do hope you'll return."

"At the earliest invitation by Rose." She paused. "Unless you speak with your aunt and my father before then."

I nodded. "It shall be done as soon as she returns from London; I am in no position to go to your father until then."

She nodded, "Understood."

"You will be my wife, Bella." I whispered, turning my body to hers. "I promise."

"I am pleased to hear it as I've already begun to practice writing Mrs. Isabella Cullen in my diary." She grinned as she looked up at me and smiled softly.

I grinned a little, taking a chance to press my lips to her neck. "My Mrs. Cullen."

"Only ever yours, Edward." She whispered into my ear.

"I know, love." I replied, pulling away enough so that we would go unnoticed but kept a firm grip on her hand. "You must write the moment you get to your home.'

"I shall." She smiled, then looked over her shoulder at Rose. "To both of you. I really will miss her."

I turned to look at her, the wind blowing through her already tousled hair. "You'll return; It should feel like no time at all."

"It shall feel as if an eternity has passed even before I step foot in my home."

I sighed, feeling the weight of the world being left to my shoulders. "But I love you; I will always love you."

"As I love you, Mr. Cullen." She smiled.

I grinned at her, looping her arm over mine and turning back for the house. "Please give my regards to your family; are they well."

"I shall." She replied, the line of her body leaning into me. "It is a shame you and Rosalie cannot visit soon."

"Well, I shall be there as soon as I can. I should probably have to impose on Mr. Hale and your sister to watch after Rose." I thought aloud, slowing my pace as we made it back to the house.

"Perhaps we could meet there, instead for your convenience." She replied, searching undoubtedly for my sister before she stepped just closer.

I pulled her closer, kissing her forehead gently. "No, I should like to see your father myself; do things the proper way...for a change."

"You have been nothing short of a perfect gentleman Mr. Cullen. Do not doubt that, please."

I laughed a little. "Oh, but I do Miss Swan. And I think you know it, too."

Her small hand came up to my jaw, cupping it lightly as she tried to assure me. "Please don't, my dear. It displeases me greatly that you do not see yourself as I see you."

I smiled softly at her, unable for a moment to harbor any ill will. "As long as you see something in me worth waiting for, I am satisfied."

"I see more than a few things." She replied, "I love you Mr. Cullen. Always."

I leaned in and kissed her slowly. "And I you, Miss Swan. Very much."

"I will miss your lips almost as much as your company." She laughed, kissing me again before her hands found themselves on my shoulders.

"Makes coming together, that much sweeter?" I offered, moaning against her mouth as the kiss deepened.

"Mhm." She managed to mumble, sounding almost lost in our kisses.

I brushed my lips teasingly to hers, before righting myself and continuing us both to the portico. "I do hope you enjoyed yourself."

"I did, immensly. I hope I wasn't too much of a burden and didn't keep you from your work too much."

"Of course not." I replied, slowing to a stop before coming to her carriage. "I hope you shall come again."

Bella nodded, "Please tell Ms. Rosalie that I shall miss her greatly and will write soon."

"I hope so." I whispered, not quite ready to let her go, but at the same time there was nothing to be done. "I'll miss you...ever moment."

"I... I shall be in town in four days time. Every Tuesday my mother asks me to go unaccompanied to pick up random fabrics." she informed, pulling her lower lip between her teeth. "Perhaps the sending of mail would be quicker should it be given in person to the recipient..."

"Yes, Much." I replied. "At what time?"

"Often around noon; after morning chores are Fabrics, just off of Kingston Square."

I nodded. "I know it." I leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Until then."

She sighed, then tapped her lower lip with one finger. "Please?"

I leaned down, kissing her softly, despite the impropriety. "I love you."

"The same." She smiled before getting into her carriage.

I watched her ride away, the carriage moving slowly toward town on the long ambling road.

She took my heart with her; I hope she knew. It would never belong to anyone but her.

The next four days waiting for tuesday dragged themselves through. I tried to get things done but my every thought was consumed with Miss Swan and what she could be up to. I craved her presence like one would water in a desert.

When tuesday finally came, I rode my horse into town, telling Rose that she had to stay behind to complete her lessons. The last thing I needed, though, was to have to keep track of her on top of everything.

I was able to find the shop quickly, and when I did my eye was drawn directly to my love. I made no attempt to cover my line directly to her. "I think the blue would be quite lovely on you." I said, standing behind her as she admired the ribbon.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella smile, sighing contentedly as though she knew I'd been watching her. "A cornflower or a true navy? Which do you prefer?" She inquired, holding the two up.

"Cornflower." I replied, breathing in her scent as she kept a close eye on her selections. "It's as if you expected me."

She leaned back just slightly against me. "I can feel when your eyes are on me. We are magnetic."

"My aunt will return this friday." I told her, unable to contain the news any longer. "I will go to her then."

"Friday cannot arrive soon enough." She sighed, picking through the scraps of fabric.

"I know, love." I whispered, moving to the side to look at the ribbon with her. "I have a letter for you."

"I have two; one for you and one for Rosalie." She smiled, "But please take care of the one for your sister; I've put samples of the flowers from our garden with the letter."

I grinned at her. "That was very sweet of you."

"Come, I must pay for these."

I held out my hand. "Allow me."

"That is very kind, but my father has given me money for just this." She replied, brushing her hand innocently to mine. "Thank you for offering."

I raised an eye brow, walking beside her to the till. "It wasn't an offer; it was a chance for you to allow me the honor of purchasing your items. Now I'll just do the same while you protest."

She laughed lightly, smirking at me all the while. "You should be wary then; you have seen both my mother and my sister Jessica. My protesting skills have been perfected through example."

I laughed, as the manager took down the bill. "You are very lucky, then, that I am immune to womanly protest."

She allowed me to pay, but waited until we were outside before she place a gentle kiss just behind my ear. "Even mine?"

I sighed, missing her lips immensely. "Even yours...at times."

"Hm. I shall have to work on that once we are married then." She smiled, laughing happily up at me.

I grinned at her. "I can't wait to see you try."

"Have you heard from Mr. Hale or my sister since we last spoke?"

"I sent a letter Sunday, but I haven't heard yet. Why do you ask?"

"I received a letter from Alice while I was gone. Her and Mr. Hale will be visiting us in just over a week's time. She said she had news, so I was wondering if you had heard anything." She paused, "You don't think they would be moving to London, or worse, America, do you?"

I laughed a bit under my breath. "Miss Swan, how long has it been since last you saw your sister?"

"Um... goodness, since the wedding I'd imagine."

I grinned knowingly at her. "Then I suspect, Miss Swan, that your sister's news has nothing to do with a move; but rather an addition."

Her face softened and she beamed up at me. "I truly hope you are right Mr. Cullen."

How I wished I could lean over and kiss her. "Where to next? Or can I escort you home?"

"I would be much obliged if you would walk me home."

I nodded. "Let me get my horse."

"With a walk we'd have more time... unless you have an engagement you must attend to?"

"I'll walk the horse." I promised, retrieving him. "I wouldn't waste a second of this."

Miss Swan smiled at me as we began to wander toward her home. "Are you lonesome without your sister?"

"I am lonesome without you, Mr. Cullen." She told me, looking up in my direction. "My sister is my dearest friend, this is true, but there is nothing that compares to having love and having to pretend it does not exist."

I leaned over and kissed her temple. "Without you, love, I don;t exist at all."

She smiled, then lead me over to a grove of trees. "Some added privacy Mr. Cullen? Just for a moment?"

I pushed her toward the trees, looping the horse's reigns over a branch before pulling her into my arms and kissing anywhere my lips found purchase. "I love you...I love you forever."

Her nimble fingers soon threaded through my hair and she kissed me passionately. "I love you Edward... Edward..."

I pushed my face into her neck, sucking in deep breaths. "How are you? I missed you...terribly."

"I'm... I shall live for Tuesdays, until everything has been settled." She sighed, tilting her lips to capture mine again. "I have missed your touch, your voice... I did not think it was possible to exist feeling this empty."

"Never empty, love." I whispered, kissing her cheeks as I looked up at her. "You are never empty because I always love you and you will always have my heart."

"As you have mine, but do you not feel the hole when we are apart? All I do when I work is daydream of you, of our time together, of the life we will have."

"Of course." I replied, returning my lips to hers and gripping her waist tightly. "But soon they won't be dreams, love. It will be our future."

"And we will share kisses like that multiple times a day?" She asked, smiling up at me.

"Thousands." I whispered, kissing her again. "Your lips will be raw."

"I hope so." She murmured, kissing me again. "I find myself thoroughly lost in you when you kiss me, Mr. Cullen. It's a bit unnerving how much you could get away with by just moving your lips against mine."

I kissed her again. 'I"ll have to remember that for future reference."

She laughed lightly, reaching up to cup my jaw. "Thank you for loving me."

I returned her smile because there was nothing more beautiful or perfect than the woman in front of me. "Thank yourself for being so wonderful."

She sighed, pulling away reluctantly. "We should probably go. My family will wonder where I am."

I kissed her neck again, feeling the thump of her pulse beneath my lips. "You, my darling, are right. As always."

"However much I wish I wasn't." She said, her voice tainted with sadness as she kissed my temple.

"Only a while longer." I consoled, cupping her face in my hands and kissing her one last time. "Just a tiny bit."

She nodded, before looking up at me bashfully. "I still think about... that night, often."

"Does it bother you?" I constantly worried about what she would think after that night; whether she would regret it or...or worse, refuse my proposal because of my impetuous actions.

"Quite the opposite actually." She blushed."I look forward to another evening such as that one... and many many more of them."

I sighed with relief, and kissed her delectable blush. "Too many too count, my love."

"I can hardly wait." She sighed, kissing me once more before she took my hand. "Walk me the rest of the way? Please?"

I nodded against her, sighing deeply. "Of course." I kissed the skin just over her heart. "I love you."

"I love you too." She sighed, running her fingers again through my hair, knowing exactly how to soothe me.

I grinned against her lips, nuzzling her nose with mine. "We're lucky my hair's so unruly."

"Indeed we are." She murmured, her lips teasingly close to my own.

I groaned against her lips, pulling away regretfully. "We should go; but I shall miss you until I speak to your father."

She nodded, panting a bit as I pulled away. "Come as soon as you can?"

"The moment I can." I whispered, pulling her back onto the road. "Not a second later."

She smiled, waving slightly as she started toward her home. "Good."

I walked side by side up to her house, and the moment we got there was bitter sweet. The next time I saw her, she would be my fiancee.

My Mrs. Cullen.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **

**KELLYO! it's the penultimate chaptero! **

**we didn't write this in pen...**

**lols I know! i'm just trying out my GRE vocabs :D**

**fanccccccccccyo I wonder if ye old english is on the exam?**

**mmm, maybe. And I kinna hope so because we tots got some epic practice with this here fic!**

**defo... i bet SMeyer's stuff woulda been better if written in old english**

**prolly. Lemons mighta been appropriate enough for her :P**

**well, i could understand the lack of smut with the characters she created, if she wrote it in elizabethan english**

**yeah, I could see that...but I still like our fic more better :D**

**you're totally gonna ace the grammar section :P**

**duhhhh :P**

**oh wait! but we can't forget about the awesomeness that is YOU READERS!**

**YES YOU! and the only way to increase your awesomeness? by leaving a review to become...A REVIEWER!**

**OUIWAY!**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

The rest of the week dragged. My mother had been curious when she had seen Mr. Cullen dropping me off on Tuesday, but I brushed it aside by bringing up how Jessica and I had seen him in town a few weeks prior.

It was really not cause for elation nor concern on her part. At least, not yet.

I was anxiously awaiting news, all of Friday and Saturday as to the outcome of Mr. Cullen's talk with Lady de Bourgh.

Perhaps that is why the boisterous knocking at 2am Sunday morning did not wake me; I hadn't been able to sleep.

My father in his night clothes with a candle in hand led the pack of us to the main door to see who it could be. Certainly Edward hadn't been literal that he would come _the second _the issue had been resolved with his aunt.

Or had he been?

My breath hitched as my father creaked open the door. On the other side was no other than Lady de Bourgh herself.

Oh heavens.

"Mr. Swan," she huffed as if she were the one being inconvenienced by being woken up before dawn. "I desire a word with your daughter."

My father stood to the side, allowing the vile woman in. "Of course Lady de Bourgh. Welcome to our home at the ungodly hour of middle of the night." He replied snidely.

"When one's reputation is at stake, one does what one must." She snapped, twisting her head almost as if possessed to look at him. "Privacy, please."

My father nodded. "Of course, I appreciate the extreme concern you have for my children. However, as I have _four_daughters currently living at home please let me know which you would like to speak with so urgently. Unless of course it is my eldest who has married and now lives in Netherfield; if that is the case I'm sure you can arrive before dawn and wake their household as well."

I wanted to laugh and my father's bluntness but I held back in fear of further retaliation.

"Father, I believe she is here to see me." I announced, stepping forward. "Is that correct Lady de Bourgh?"

She was practically smoking like a chimney as she sneered. "Your rudeness knows no bounds, I notice."

"Neither do your manners. Perhaps it is you who was born into the improper ranking in life." I spat, walking into my father's study.

She huffed once more and I wondered if she was having trouble breathing with all of her unnecessary panting. "Miss Swan, as you well know my nephew, Mr. Cullen, is betrothed to my daughter, Jane."

I shut the door behind her and nodded. "Yes, I am aware."

"Then tell me why he should come to my home this afternoon, to break such an engagement?" She asked, as if I were the holder of all of the town's secrets. Her lips were flat-lined and nearly white with how tightly they were being held together.

"I cannot speak for him. Did you inquire as to his reasoning?" I retorted, holding steadfast.

"He would not say. He only said that he should follow his heart, instead of a 'mindless obligation'." She answered as if it were obvious. Her eyes shriveled and the glare she gave combined with her now pursed lips was frightening but only in the sense that a ghoul was. "Have you any idea why he might think this?"

"Again, this is a question for him. I do not speak on behalf of Mr. Cullen; I am not his speechwriter, however flattered I am that you think so."

She took a step closer, her voice dropping and for a moment due to the darkness, all I could see was the whiteness of her eyes. If she was attempting to come off as the most frightening creature to ever step foot in this study she needn't go further; the recognition was hers. "Miss Swan, it is the rumor about town that my nephew has been courting you. What do you say to this?"

"I say that a woman of your ranking should be too busy to be party to town gossip."

"Miss Swan, I will not ask you again and I demand you answer." She pushed, pausing only to wait for a response from me (from what I ascertained). When I did not speak, she continued to prod, this time asking outright. "Has my nephew been pursuing you and have you or have you not accepted a proposal of marriage from him."

"Of what business is this of yours Lady de Bourgh? Mr. Cullen is grown and you are neither his mother nor guardian. He nor I report to you or anyone in your cluster. The events of Mr. Cullen's life are none of your concern or consequence."

She snarled and sniffed the air as if a predator sniffed out prey. "Young lady, I am the only family he has left; the only person in this _world_ he can turn to. With the passing of my dear brother I have come to love that boy more than you could fathom, and I will not have you marginalize that!" She bellowed, sucking in a breath at the admittance of actual emotion; of who it shocked more, her or I, I could not be certain. "Can you say that my nephew has proposed marriage."

"If that were true Lady de Bourgh, would he not have spoken to my father prior to the alleged proposal? He would have, and yet, he has not." I seethed.

"So you have no intention to marry my nephew?"

"I have no intention to marry anyone without my father's approval."

"Fine." She nodded, finally stepping back and moving towards the door. "Then I am satisfied."

"Good, I am glad that this incredibly unnecessary and rude display from such a highly regarded woman of your ranking was not wasted."

She let out a breath, throwing her hands up in frustration and made her leave without so much as a farewell. Well, so much for propriety and polite good-byes of the upper crust of society.

I sighed, glancing to my family who were all lined up on the staircase staring at me wide eyed.

"What was all that nonsense about?" My mother asked quickly. I let out an exaggerated breath and manuvered myself around the bodies on the stairs, making my way up to bed.

"Sometimes mother, one's private life is just that... _private_."

I shut the door of my room, knowing full well Jessica would be in momentarily, filling my ears with questions I would neither answer nor acknowledge. I shut my eyes, feigning sleep as I heard her creep into the room.

"Bella... are you awake?" I heard her whisper sweetly.

Instead of responding, I turned over and let out an exaggerated snore.

I had not been successful in falling asleep, despite having shut my eyes for hours. The sky was just turning from black to dark blue when I decided rest was a wasted effort. I rolled out of bed, wrapping myself in my robe and sliding on a pair of shoes before exiting the house without a single sound.

I needed my Alice. I needed her to tell me how to proceed and remind me that not all had been lost.

Because that is what I feared the most.

**EPOV**

A simple meeting with my aunt did not go as planned.

Would it ever?

She was rude and critical, going straight to my affections for Miss Swan, which I couldn't deny.

I would never deny anything for Bella.

I paced up and down the halls of Pemberley for hours, trying to think of the appropriate thing to say to Mr. Swan. I needed her to be mine; I needed to not wait any longer. Around dawn I decided I needed to ask Jasper; he would know the way to handle the man and how to make him agree.

But when I went across the field that morning, I saw the most lovely vision. Miss Swan, I was sure, a coat wrapped tight around her body as she moved toward me.

After quiet and calculated steps, I found myself face to face with her in the early morning sun. "Good Morning." I whispered, not sure this wasn't a dream.

"Mr. Cullen." She said softly, her voice belying some surprise at finding me in a field shortly after dawn.

I was a bit take aback by her formal tone and bowed slightly. "Hello." What was it about this woman that made me incapable of speech? "What brings you out this morning?"

"I could not sleep." She said, taking a small pause before she turned the question on me. "And you?"

I nodded. "The same." There was another heavy pause. "I spoke to my aunt."

"As have I." She lamented, her eyes falling to the grass, then trailing back up to meet mine. "She paid an early morning visit to my family and I."

Oh no. She'd changed her mind because of the old bag. "I am terribly sorry for any agony she's caused." I couldn't lose her; not when we were this close to having everything.

"She didn't, aside from my mother's incessant nosyness." She whispered, smiling a bit up at me. "She herself seemed in more agony than any of us felt." She mused, "Did you know there is a rumor around town that you, sir, are trying to court me?" Her smile turned into a wicked grin and I knew that I had been wrong.

A lazy grin spread across my face and suddenly things were right in my world. "Am I?" I asked, reaching for her hands.

"According to your aunt, it's a done deal." Her fingers threaded delicately with mine, and she squeezed.

I lifted her hands up to wrap around my neck. "Because everyone knows that you're mine."

"Is that so?"

I leaned down, brushing my lips lightly to hers. "So long as that is what you wish."

"I wish... for a better kiss than that. It has been far too long." She grinned, her small and nimble fingers lacing themselves through my hair.

I leaned down and kissed her fully, my lips pushing forcefully to hers as I released the stress of our situation. All of it flowed out of me and out of us in just this simple joining of our lips. She made me whole, she kept me alive and she was always going to be my love. Always.

"I love you forever." I whispered, resting my forehead to hers.

"As will I... if that is your wish." She told me.

I nodded, kissing her slowly again and losing myself in her touch. "I wish to have you by my side until the moment I die."

"A visit to my father is in order, in that case." She exclaimed sounding excited as she beamed up at me.

"Yes, it is." I whispered, resting my forehead to hers. "But first I must ask someone else."

Her eyebrows came together and her nose wrinkled. "Oh?"

I nodded, kissing her perfect nose. "Isabella, I've been completely, utterly and madly in love with you from the first moment I saw you at Netherfield. The months between then and now have done nothing to damper my affections; instead increasing them to the point where it would be unbearable to go any longer without you. Please, my Bella, will you be my wife?"

"Yes." She whispered, her smile beginning anew. "A million times, yes."

"Then, love, it doesn't matter what your father says. I will marry you, I promise." I kissed her gently, reveling in the thought of kissing these very lips whenever I liked forever. "Although, I can't imagine he would say no."

She shook her head in agreement. "Once he sees how elated you make me he will be offering to give me away." She laughed, "I assure you."

I kissed her again. "Then I am not worried."

"Though," Bella looked down, her voice smaller than I'd heard it in a very long time. "There is not much dowry alloted for my father to give you as there are four of us left to be married."

I curled my fingers under her chin, lifting her chocolate eyes to mine. "I have no need for a dowry, so long as I have you."

Her eyes searched mine, happiness pooling in them and her deep crimson blush rose to her cheeks. "I love you." Her lips pressed against mine gentle and I reveled in the serenity that gathered around us. "My Edward."

"Forever, my darling." I whispered. "Forever."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**And so it arrives: the end. Not gonna lie, I'm kinna sad.**

**me toos.**

**but, I mean...it's still pretty epic, don't you think?**

**the epicest, of epic!**

**Duhhhh, it's the most epicest fic we've ever fic'd!**

**personally? i like it better than the SMeyer version. Even though technically the plot is kinda like JAusten's too... **

**Very true, and yet they still both own. How odd lols.**

**very very odd, this is true. but hey, howbouts a thankyous to all the reviewers?**

**Thank you reviewers, most especially Ivygirl702, amgrant3, and YOU !**

**Oui! Thanks and here's we go... el endo!**

**EL EP-O**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Our wedding took three months of planning, which was both a blessing and a curse. A curse in that, I had to wait to become Mr. Cullen's wife but a blessing all the same, as it allowed me a great deal of time with his younger sister, Ms. Rosalie, whom I adored.

Despite my family's (as in, my mother solely) suggestion we have the wedding in the art wing, the idea was rejected; evidently Mr. Cullen detested that portion of the house and found it to be cluttered and rooms full of useless knick-knacks.

Instead, the wedding was held outdoors in the garden. I believe Mr. Cullen knew how much it would appease me and so he stood firm against my mother's arguements of potentially bad weather and made necessary precautions to avoid a disaster.

We were married in the chapel on a nearby piece of land that the Cullens also happened to own, and held the reception afterwards in the gardens under rather large white tents. Though, to my mother's credit, she had been right and the weather was not ideal for an outdoor ceremony as it was storming heavily throughout the joyous day.

As the last of the guests were bidding their farewell my sister and Mr. Hale approached Edward and I, grinning from ear to ear.

"Dear sister and newly acquired brother," my sister began, smirking mischievously. "Though we have left a gift in the hall, Mr. Hale and I would like to extend our congratulations to you both. Mr. Cullen, I dare say I have never seen my sister smile for so long in one day as she has today."

Edward and I turned to look at each other, and just as I was about to speak he replied to her observation not tearing his eyes or smile from my face. "I'm glad; and get used to that smile. You'll be seeing it frequently."

I felt my cheeks grow warm and I slid an arm around his waist, drawing me nearer.

"I hope so." My sister added, still giving a suspicious look. "Mr. Hale and I would like to add to your gift, for a few days..."

"How do you mean dear sister? You have already given us both so much." Without her, I quite possibly would have never met Mr. Cullen.

"Consider this then, a simple gesture of appreciation for all that you have done in the ways of sewing my new clothes." She laughed, rubbing her growing belly and looking up towards her beaming husband. "We have already discussed the matter with Ms. Rosalie and there will be no arguments. The young Ms. Cullen will stay with us for a fortnight, while you two allow yourselves time to enjoy married life, and _all_that entails." She stated suggestively.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Don't you think so, darling?" Edward chuckled, rubbing his hand up and down the long row of buttons on my back.

"Are you sure Ms. Rosalie will be alright? I do not wish her to think she needs to stay away."

Alice shook her head quickly. "No, no. She understood, after I explained that a certain amount of privacy was needed for all newly married couples." She paused and look to the side, avoiding both sets of our eyes. "And I may have mentioned that there was a possibility of her returning and soon after hearing news about a future niece or nephew."

"Alice!" I scolded, my face growing red with embarassment. "You did no such thing!"

"I... may have." She murmured, still not looking at us.

All I could do was sigh. Truth be told, I was looking forward to some privacy with Mr. Cullen, but this hadn't been necessary - especially when my sister had given my new sister-in-law details about what would transpire.

"Well, despite your methods, I do appreciate what you have done." I conceded, turning to look up at Edward. "And I suppose some alone time would be nice, for a few days."

"At least." He whispered, lowering his lips down to my neck and placing a soft kiss upon the spot where he had last left a barely noticeable mark.

"I don't know Mr. Cullen. Do you think you could handle having my undivided attention for nearly two weeks?" I grinned, pulling back slightly to look at him.

His arms moved to wrap around me in a loose hug. "I think I could enjoy that very much." He smiled, kissing me chastely.

I heard my sister and Mr. Hale coo-ing in the background before breaking out into laughter. I turned my head, instantly missing his lips. My sister was absolutely radiating happiness, though I believe it to be more of a pregnant glow all women seem to have when carrying a child.

"I suppose, Mr. Cullen, that is your way of politely asking us to take our leave as we seem to be your last guests still in attendance." My sister replied.

He did an about face to meet her glance and smirked. "Yes, I suppose it is. I think you've monopolized my wife enough." He chuckled, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss against my temple.

I curled myself into his side a bit more, pressing my cheek against his chest. Both Mr. Hale and my sister laughed and nodded. She reached and squeezed my hand while the men shook hands.

"See you soon!" Alice replied as her and Mr. Hale began walking towards the front of the estate where their coach and Ms. Rosalie were waiting.

I let out a long sigh. We were finally alone, as Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

**EPOV**

I turned to my wife, gathering her up in my arms. "And what now, my darling?"

"Husband's decision, my love." She murmured, smiling slightly.

"I would make you mine." I whispered, kissing her long neck. "But it seems I already have."

"On the contrary; you made Ms. Swan yours. You have not made Mrs. Cullen yours." She grinned, as if challenging me to tell her different.

I raised a disbelieving eyebrow, taking her slowly up the stairs. "And Mrs. Cullen does not love me the way Miss Swan did?"

She shook her head, then leaned up to kiss me, "Oh no. Mrs. Cullen loves you an infinite amount more."

"Does she?" I asked, laying her down gently on the bed and kissing her. "How should I know this?"

"Perhaps it must be proven." She smirked, her fingers tracing light circles on my neck. "Tell me, dear husband, are you prepared to let me take the rest of the evening and until dawn to show you the ways I love you?"

"Yes." I murmured, kissing her gently. "I love you, Bella."

Her nose rubbed lightly against mine and her lips once again found their purchase. "I love you, my Edward."

"I will forever and a thousand days." I whispered, feeling her hips push into mine. "No one will ever mean to me what you do."

"I will adore you and be true to only you for the rest of our lives." She cooed to me softly, and I grunted at the feel of her heat once more. Even through the thick cloth of my trousers, I could feel her. It was as though we were inherently designed to love one another in even the most primal of ways.

Bella moaned against me as I carefully removed my trousers and shirt, remaining only in my undergarments. Bella, however, was going to take more un-doing. Each lace that was pulled, each button that was undone was another moment which built upon our already peaked excitement. The feeling of her back beneath my fingers, the way her muscles contracted as my lips found her spine...everything made me want her more. It made my body remember what she felt like as she took me inside of her, and I could not wait to feel her again.

Nor even to taste her.

She finally was free of the underthings, dress and corset and I could behold my wife; the woman I had so recently vowed to love above all others forever. My soul mate.

I leaned in, kissing her passionately and sighed as I felt her fingers twist and grip at my hair. "I love you, my Bella. Forever."

"As I you," She replied, grasping one of my hands in hers and bringing it to cup her breast. "Love me."

I nodded, reattaching my lips to hers as my fingers had their way with her fleshy breast. I cupped them both, inspecting their size and weight before I pinched and plucked at her pert nipples, for which my wife moaned. Her body was the same, it responded to my touch the way I had remembered and for that I was relieved. There would be no awkwardness, or confusion. Merely the reunion of two lovers, and two soul mates.

Of a husband and a wife.

One of my hands left her breast, drifting down to her nether lips which I parted with ease. One of my fingers slid up and down through her wetness, circling around her femininity, and pressing against her already swollen bud.

"Edward...please," she moaned, her hips moving ever so slightly against my had as my mouth worked over the strong pulse of her neck. "Please."

Knowing exactly what she was referring to, I gladly obliged, pushing her back down against the soft pillows and kissed her nose. "As you wish, my love."

She nodded, and her hands slid down my back and to the top of my underwear, helping me to pull them down. I moaned as my cock bounced back against my stomach, then against Bella's, her skin feeling so much softer and inviting than my own.

I needed her in ways that I feared words could not express.

Slowly, for I did not know how much my intrusion would bother her, I entered her tight warmth, feeling her sheath around me completely.

I could feel her trembling a bit, but still she urged me on. "Please, my love. I need you," She cooed, her inner muscles squeezing around me.

Twas all the motivation I needed.

My thrusts began slowly, and gently but too soon, I was overcome with the desire to be one with her, and to have her become in all completeness my wife. With every thrust and every moan she gave, I felt the incompleteness I had known prior to our meeting fade away and become a distant memory. I was nothing before Bella, and I wished to never see those days again. She was my beginning and my end, my soul and my life.

There could never be anything more beautiful or perfect in my life than she.

With her name falling from my lips, and mine from hers, we together fell over the edge, our releases spurring the other. I could not describe the sensation accurately, however, she was so tight, so warm and so...perfect that I could do nothing but rejoice at the thought of being able to do this with her when ever she would allow me. Surely, I was the luckiest man on earth.

I pushed my face into her wild hair, panting into it excessively. "You are amazing." I whispered, cradling her body with mine and feeling her pull me closer.

"As are you, my love." She replied, her voice breathless against my ear.

I pushed the hair from her sweaty face, kissing it softly. "Are you...concerned about what our...activities might yield?"

"Why should there be cause for concern? It would bring me the greatest of joys to carry your future heir in my womb."

"My heir?" I said with laugh. "Why not five daughters? Just as beautiful as their mother."

"Because the world could use a liter of Cullen men as handsome and kind as their father." She said, her hand coming up to cup my jaw.

"It doesn't matter." I whispered, kissing her gently. "So long as I have you, it doesn't matter."

"Then it shall never matter." She sighed, kissing me again before she rested her forehead to my cheek. "Because you will always have me."

I nodded against her, remembering the way my father was without my mother. "I should not exist without you."

"I will always be here, so you needn't worry my darling." Bella consoled, her lips reaching mine reassuringly.

"Do you promise?" I asked, sounding more and more like a petulant child with every passing moment.

"Isn't that what I did this afternoon?" She smiled, wiggling against me so that her warm brown eyes met mine. "I promise Edward; I will love you an eternity plus a day and only ever be here, in your arms. It is the only place I feel safe and belong."

I leaned up and kissed her forehead, not yet willing to let her go. "What else shall we do my darling?"

"I didn't realize we were going to do anything else." She laughed, pulling me closer.

"Neither did I." I whispered. "I just didn't want you to feel obligated to stay with me."

"There is no sense of obligation on my part, Mr. Cullen." She murmured, kissing me as though there would never be a world beyond our bedsheets. I have not wanted to leave your arms since the first time I was in them, at the ball in Netherfield."

"Nor have I wanted you gone, Mrs. Cullen." I hummed against her lips. "So what shall I call you, my love? Miss Swan?" I teased.

"No, no. That will not do." She laughed, shaking her head. "Hm... well, Bella for everyday." Kiss.

I grinned against her. "And when we fight? Shall I call you Mrs. Cullen?"

Her nose scrunched up and she looked as though she'd eaten a whole lemon. "No, no... you may only call me Mrs. Cullen when you are completely and irrevocably happy."

I leaned down, kissing over her face gently. "Mrs. Cullen." Again at her forehead. "Mrs. Cullen." Once at each eyelid. "Mrs. Cullen." To her nose. "Mrs. Cullen." Before arriving at her lips. "My Mrs. Cullen."

She would belong to no one else; forever.

"My Mr. Cullen." She murmured, before igniting my body once more with her molten kiss.

I hoped after this, whatever may come could come as long as I had her by my side. So long as she was near me, no harm could come to either one of us. Nothing could ever be wrong or unsightly.

She was mine.

Just as I was hers.


End file.
